A Dozen Days
by Nienna100
Summary: The things that happen everyday in the lives of Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy after the final battle. Hermione is left in a critical position cared for by Lucius. 13 parts
1. Day 1

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, mentions of sexual intercourse, angst

**A/N: **Reviewers will be given cyber muffins

Lucius' icy eyes surveyed the rows of blankets and bodies. The ghost of Dumbledore was striding between each one giving orders; the dying were being taken to St Mungos with the critically injured; some of the less fatally wounded were being transported to their homes and some being lifted to their rooms in Grimmauld Place. The ex-Headmaster was clear and decisive, giving responsibilities to those left standing.

Malfoy Senior limped down the row; no one had been spared injuries. Molly Weasly, Mad-Eye Moody and Severus Snape (among others) had been carted off to hospital already and Luna Lovegood was being sent. He walked past Nympadora Tonks, Kingsly Shackelbolt, one of the Weasly twins, Aberforth and Neville Longbottom. All were either unconscious or delirious, moaning and groaning in pain. There had been more a few minutes ago, when Lucius had first walked in.

He got to the end of the line. There, pale as death, lay Hermione Granger. She was on her side facing the wall. With no time for worrying about decency, someone had ripped the lower part of her robes off to clear the deep slash at the base of her spine. Kneeling down, wincing as his muscle protested, Mr. Malfoy pulled her tattered robes into a more respectable position, concealing her privacy. Silently, he critically examined the torn flesh, where bone from the spine had broken off and were floating in the blood. He shivered.

Feeling eyes on the back of his head, the blonde turned. Albus Dumbledore's tired, ghostly eyes were staring at him

"Albus" Lucius was nervous, but hid it as he tried and failed to shake the Professor's hand, "My son told me what you did for him. I can't thank you enough"

"You have already repaid your debt Lucius. You saved the most promising student Hogwarts has produced this decade. Not to mention that you destroyed the snake-turned-Horcrux. The wizarding world is in your debt Mr. Malfoy"

Lucius bowed, the only response. Then he gestured to Hermione "Will she recover?"

"You are the one who trained as a Healer if my memory is correct. What are your thoughts?"

"I don't know Professor. Only time will tell"

Dumbledore nodded

"Professor, is there anything I can do to help. I feel useless just standing here," he didn't mention that he felt awful about all the people that were suffering because of his "friends" "Surely there must be something I can do?" His voice was not his usual drawl or vehement hiss, but concerned and true.

A small smile on his face, Dumbledore asked "Would you care for Miss Granger? You may not have the qualifications for Healing, but that was not down to you. You have the learning and the natural talent. I want to put you in charge of her. You saved her so it is only natural to want her well"

Lucius was taken aback, but only for a moment. "But she's a…" sense caught up with him, he wasn't a Death Eater anymore "I'll do my best"

"That's all we can ask for Mr. Malfoy. Thank you"

Dumbledore floated away and Lucius was left staring at the non-responsive Muggleborn

"Come on then" he whispered to himself, "You're in this deep, you might as well carry on"

Silently he cast a spell that had been hidden deep in his mind for many years, one that he had been taught during his Healer training. Hermione floated, still in the same position on her side. He walked stately up a flight of stairs, ignoring the many eyes watching him. Dumbledore had cast a spell to make doors glow blue if they were free for the taking. Up another lot of stairs and down three landings, he found two rooms next to each other glowing cornflower blue.

Gently, he guided the drifting girl inside the one on the right, and turned both doors back to normal. No one would claim his and her rooms as their own. He looked around and examined his surroundings. It was a clean room with a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe. A side door revealed an en suite bathroom, with tub, sink and toilet.

He lay Hermione down on the bed, still on her side so that he could treat the wound properly. He used his wand to clear the site of blood, and looked at the bone of the spine. He winced: no charm would fix that bone; it had a large chunk missing that couldn't be replaced.

Lucius watched her slow breathing for a moment. She wasn't really a girl anymore, but a young woman in the prime of her life. Her brown hair that had been frizzy and unruly was now sleek and beautiful beneath the dirt.

He shook his head, mussing up his already tangled hair. Then, using his wand, he cleaned out the cut from grit, removed the bone fragments and sealed up the wound. Nobody could fix the spine.

Rolling her onto her newly-healed back, the wizard saw a large bump on her head. For a moment he searched his memory, but he could only recall potions to bring down the inflammation. Hermione could no more swallow a potion as give a speech about the incompetence of the Minister for Magic at the moment. He would have to tend it the muggle way.

As he walked into the bathroom he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He had dark shadows under his eyes; his face was gaunt and pasty. His body was astoundingly thin; his dirt-caked robes hung loose. Under his nose, where a curse had struck him, dry blood was encrusted. His hair was limp. Hermione was not in a serious condition anymore so he took a moment to clean his face and cast a number of glamours upon himself.

He emerged from the bathroom with a pewter dish of water, a washcloth and a towel, looking presentable. It would not do to have his patient wake and fall into a dead faint at the sight of him.

As he sponged at her sweat-streaked, dirt-ridden face, Harry and Ron stepped into the room.

Harry froze, but Ron immediately burst out with "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucius turned to them, feeling livid as he hissed "Mr Weasly, if you would be so kind as to keep your voice down I would be grateful. Miss Granger is sleeping, as no doubt you have realised. She should stay that way for the moment. Keep your tongue under control, for your own sake if not hers"

Ron was rendered speechless, Harry nodded quietly.

Lucius' anger dissipated: the Potter boy was obviously suffering, though he might not admit it. He was healed of his injuries but not of guilt. Remorse could be as fatal as the exhaustion and sickness Harry was obviously feeling. Lucius was reminded that Harry was that same age as Draco.

"Come through here" he said softly, holding open the door that joined the room he had claimed as his own to Hermione's. Harry and Ron trailed through and Lucius followed. As he shut the door, Malfoy muttered a quick charm to alert him if Hermione woke

"Sit, please," he acted as if he owned the room, though he had never stepped foot in it before. It was the same size as Hermione's but instead of a desk it held a two-seater sofa. Harry and Ron sat on the sofa and Lucius lowered himself onto the bed, facing them "How can I help you two?"

"We wanted to see Hermione. We had hoped that she would be awake. We've been round to see all the injured" Harry told Lucius, "How come you are tending Hermione? Shouldn't she be in St Mungos, or being looked after by a Healer?"

"Believe it or not Potter I trained as a Healer for two years, but my Father… I stopped before qualifications."

Harry nodded again, looked tired as Ron said "How is she? Will she be ok?"

Lucius' hair fell into his face as he shook his head "Merlin knows. She will live but there is no telling what damage has occurred until she wakes. Anything could happen"

Ron paled and Harry sat back in his chair, shaking with his head in his hands.

"If I had just…" he started, but Lucius interrupted

"Mr Potter, you can _if _yourself to death, but it will not do you any good. Nor will it do Hermione any good. Now wait here" he Apparated out, leaving Ron and Harry very confused

"D'you think we can trust him?" Ron asked

"Dumbledore does and he was right about Snape so he might as well be right about Mr Malfoy"

They didn't have the chance to say anything else because Lucius was back. He had two mugs of tea in his hands. As he approached the two, they noticed for the first time that he was limping and leaning heavily on his cane.

"You're hurt. Are you ok?" exclaimed Harry

"Fine. I thank you" he passed them the cups, "Drink that. You're exhausted and it has an energy replenishing potion in. Much better than any caffeine"

Ron looked hesitant but Harry took a gulp. Once he was finished, he grinned. A healthy flush rose to his cheeks "You_ are_ a Healer"

"Did you not believe me?"

"No, but this is good"

"It isn't my recipe, it's Severus's"

"Snape?" Ron spat out his mouthful

"Yes, we've been friends since school"

"Right. Thanks for feeding us poison"

"What?"

"It's just Snape, you know?"

"Not really Mr Weasly," Lucius said dryly, "Back to the matter in hand, I think there is a large chance she will regain her health, though there may be some lasting effects"

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Granger was hit by a curse designed to damage the spine. It has done just that. I don't know the extent of the injuries yet. Just prepare yourself"

"Two of my brothers died today, my mother, father, sister and other brother are ill injured," said Ron "Don't give me any more bad news."

Lucius stood and bowed, as Harry and Ron prepared to leave "I hope everything turns out as positive as possible"

"Thank you Mr Malfoy" said the two boys.

They apparated away, leaving Lucius feeling a little bemused.

He went back into Hermione's room, finished cleaning her face and pulled her curtains closed. It was late at night. He went into his own room, stripped off, took a shower in his bathroom and went to sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, mentions of sexual intercourse, angst

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot: the characters belong to JKRowling. Anything you recognize I am borrowing from the owners temporarily with all intentions of giving it back.

**A/N: **Reviewers will be given cyber muffins. Cyber muffins go to: **Sampdoria **(thank you) and **GitaMerah **(thank you and you'll find out in this chapter and the next, and the one after that a little bit too)

Lucius was woken late in the morning by a sharp stabbing pain in his leg. Grimacing, he pulled off the covers and examined it. It had been injured by the snake Nagini as she defended herself from his death curse. The flesh was tender but it would heal. When he stood he had to use his cane to support himself.

He threw Floo powder into the fire and stuck his head in as he called "Bobbin Apothecaries". A harried looking witch answered his call.

"How can I help you Mr Malfoy?" she asked. Lucius was a frequent buyer.

"Two vials of Blood-Replenishing Potion, Anti-Venom for diamondback Pythons, a tub of bruise balm and three bottles of strengthening solution, medium potential please"

As he spoke, the chemist rushed around gathering what he wanted from the shelves, "That's twenty-four Galleons please sir"

He handed over a handful of coins

Counting the money quickly, the girl said "That's thirty-two Galleons sir. Here's your change"

"Put it in your St Mungos collection please"

She looked surprised but started to thank him, when she realised she was talking to an empty fireplace.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Lucius shook soot from his hair and started to brush it quickly. Suddenly he changed his mind and stuffed it into a loose braid, tying it back with a leather thong. He applied bruise balm to his leg hastily and swallowed a mouthful of the Anti-Venom. Striding into Hermione's room, Lucius found that she had not moved

"Poor thing," he murmured, watching her gaunt face. He threw the curtains apart and pushed the window open slightly. Then he sat in a newly created chair at her bedside and went through his repertoire of Healing spells.

By nine o'clock that evening (having taken one break to transfigure a lamp into a plate of spaghetti) Lucius was exhausted. He had been through every awakening spell he could think of, but Hermione didn't stir. His head was in his hands, rubbing his eyes, when a voice made him jump

"Father?"

Lucius turned "Draco!" Hurrying towards the boy, he enfolded him in his arms "My son. I was afraid for you during the battle, but I could not leave" Draco was stiff in the unfamiliar gesture of affection

"What are you doing with the Mudblood?" the younger Malfoy asked savagely

"Draco, don't be impertinent. You are a guest in her rooms and you are offending your host. I am here to redeem myself"

"Sorry Father"

"What brings you here?"

"Mother wants to speak to you" Draco's voice was dull

"Can it not wait? Miss Granger is very unwell."

"No I don't think so. She was a bit… vehement"

Lucius nodded, "I'll be right there"

Tenderly, he covered Hermione up, tucking the blankets up to her chin. He closed the window and, with a last glance at the slumbering girl, he turned out the light

The moment Lucius apparated into Malfoy Manor he knew something was wrong. Draco looked small and silent, instead of obnoxious and brash. Narcissa was red eyed but looked defiant (which Lucius had discouraged in his long years of agonizing marriage), and sitting at the drawing room table was a Ministry Representative looking grave.

"Mr Malfoy," the representative's voice was high and nasal, "I am Flynn Brazier. I am a Ministry Representative from the Department of Law Enforcement. I have come at your wife's request"

"What is this all about Cissa?" asked Lucius, feeling bemused

At this, his wife looked up boldly "I can't live with you anymore Lucius. It's too painful. I can't bear to see you day after day. When you were in Azkaban," her voice shook but she steel herself, "When you were in Azkaban I was free for the first time, I saw friends I had missed for years, I bought exactly what I wanted. I was happy Lucius"

"You spent a large portion of my money too no doubt"

"It's my money too Lucius. I was so glad to be without you and I want to keep it that way"

Lucius realised what was happening, "Firstly it is not and has never been your money. You may come from the House of Black but as the youngest child, and a girl no less, you didn't inherit a penny. You have never had a job in your life; you sit around all day throwing tea parties for your friends that I have never restricted you from seeing. You would have spent my entire fortune many times over if I had not held you back. Not only that Narcissa, but I was the one at work for all hours to keep an income flowing. Stop lying Narcissa: there's no point"

Mr Brazier frowned, "Is this true Mrs Malfoy?"

Narcissa stiffened, "Is what true?"

"Have you or have you not ever had a job?"

Gulping, Narcissa said "I have not"

"Has Mr Malfoy, or has Mr Malfoy not allowed you access to your peers?"

"I've seen them"

"Have you or have you not, ever had any money legally yours?"

Bowing her head, Narcissa said "I have not. It was his bank account"

"In that case, what are your grounds in wanting a divorce from your husband? By wizarding laws you must have a very good reason"

"I just don't love him anymore, alright?" Narcissa burst out

"Anymore? Cissa, you've never loved me. You may have enjoyed certain activities we have conducted together to conceive a Malfoy-Black heir, but love was not an issue." To Mr Brazier he explained, "We had an arranged marriage. It was the perfect opportunity to join the Black family and the Malfoy family together"

Flynn nodded, "I understand. Your grounds seem fair enough, as you both agree to the divorce" He pushed a small mound of papers towards them "I need you to fill out these forms in the presence of lawyers"

The adults all nodded, as Mr Brazier explained each one. Finally, he said "I will wish you good night. Mrs Malfoy, or should I say Ms Black, I will be meeting with you again at a more appropriate time

"Good night"

He left. Draco broke the tense silence "But you can't split up. Families are supposed to stick together. Your bloodties!"

Lucius patted his son on the shoulder, "These things happen between parents Draco. Your rooms will always be here at my house, whoever you decide to live with. You are of course of an age where you can live by yourself if you so wish"

"You can't" repeated Draco stubbornly, "You can't leave and you can't take this so matter-of-factly"

"He can Draco, and he has no choice" shot Narcissa

"I think you will find, oh light of my life, that I always have a choice," Lucius said, his voice deadly soft "I have a choice as to whether or not to proclaim the psychosis your sister had that you have also. I choice as to whether or not I kill your lover or not" There was a sharp intake of breath from Narcissa, "Make no mistake. I know"

The clock chimed; somehow it had become 11 o'clock. He thought it might have been the Ministry Representative's fault – spewing a ton of learnt-by-heart lines, quoting this law and that law"

"I shall escort you to your room" Lucius said coldly to Narcissa "and you shall pack a bag of your clothes. Draco, you too. Do you have a place to stay? I shall finance a hotel for you to sleep in if not"

Narcissa's voice shook slightly as she said "I have a place with… a friend of mine"

"You've seen him recently have you?"

"Yes, I saw him…" she stopped and looked at Lucius suspiciously

"Come," Lucius said imperiously, "Draco, go to your room. Pack a bag. Be ready to leave in five minutes. Can you stay with your mother for now?"

The youngest Malfoy gave a mute nod

"Good" Lucius strode from the room, chivvying Narcissa forwards in front of him

Lucius watched his wife meticulously as she packed her bag. She kept shooting glances at Lucius, and her hands would rest uncertainly on expensive items.

As soon as she had packed her case, Lucius opened it up again and went through it

"Very well," he said "Though I shall want those pretty pearls from around your neck. Those belonged to my great-grandmother. As no doubt you knew when you put them on"

Narcissa pulled away, but Lucius grabbed her hand

"Ah, ah, don't fight me now" he sneered

She ripped the necklace off with her free hand, "Happy now?"

"Quite satisfied my dear," Lucius drawled, dragging her and her suitcase out of the door and onto the landing where Draco was waiting

"I'm ready father," he said, his eyes downcast. Lucius into a tight hug, something that Draco was still unsure about.

Lucius planted a kiss on the pale forehead, "I might not have shown it, but I loved you since the moment you were born. Azkaban made me realise that. You're a good boy, the one thing that your mother and I did right. Don't mess up your life like I did. Dumbledore gave you the chance, so take it" He sighed, "Wait for your mother outside"

Draco trudged away

Lucius turned back to Narcissa who was eying a rare basilisk carving engraved with rubies on the wall. "It might interest you to know that I will be casting a spell over my house. The only one able to enter will be me. Or, if I die, my heir, until I remove it. Know that Narcissa"

She was obviously angry, but just said "As you wish"

Narcissa stalked away. Once the door slammed Lucius sank onto the stairs. "What am I doing here? Dumbledore gave me a chance too when he took me from prison. And he gave me a chance when he told me about the Horcruxes. Now I'm leaving Hermione on her own" He waved his wand and all the doors and windows sealed themselves.

He apparated back Hermione

He jumped as a voice said "Good evening Mr Malfoy, or should I say this morning?"

A hand over his heart, Lucius said, "Dumbledore, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave"

"It's quite alright, I can't expect you to be here all the time"

"Sorry Professor. I won't leave her again"

Dumbledore nodded and floated through the wall, as Lucius crumpled onto the chair feeling guilt added to his sorrow.

**A/N: Ok? I'm looking for a beta whose online often please. My email is Please contact me there, or leave a review with your name and email address. **

**Keep reviewing**

**x**


	3. Day 3

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, mentions of sexual intercourse, angst

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot: the characters belong to JKRowling. Anything you recognize I am borrowing from the owners temporarily with all intentions of giving it back.

**A/N: **Reviewers will be given cyber cookies this week. Cyber cookies go to: **Sampdoria **(you find out in this very chapter, read on. But it's not important) and **Gwynhafara **(thank you for being my beta)

The chair by Hermione's bed was warm and comforting, and Lucius soon fell into a mournful doze. At intervals he woke, checked on Hermione, and fell back into the darkness. Twice he numbly registered that the girl had shifted position, but his sleep-addled mind soon forgot it.

Suddenly he was woken from his vigil by a moan

"Hermione?" he mumbled

The girl moved under the blankets, frowning. Lucius placed a hand on her forehead; there was no trace of fever. As he retracted his hand a smaller hand grabbed at it, darting out from under the covers. There was no real strength but Lucius didn't pull away.

Hermione opened her eyes, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Banishing a frown, Lucius said "Hello Hermione, I'm Lucius Malfoy. Do you remember me?"

Lucius realised that her eyes were oddly blank, but she said "I don't remember"

"What do you remember, sweetheart? Can you tell me?" Lucius asked, recalling the sensitivity Healers were supposed to have. As he spoke, he put a cup of water to her lips and tipped her head forwards as she sipped. He flicked a dim light on.

"You… you saved me. I remember your eyes and your face. It was… shimmering in the darkness"

"Yes that's right" Lucius encouraged, nodding his head, "anything else?"

"There was… there was a fight. I was fighting… and then it was all dark. Then the angel saved me"

"Angel? What angel?"

"You. You saved me. You were an angel."

Lucius inclined his head in thanks. At first he thought it better not to contradict her if it meant she trusted him. Then he was hit by the realisation that she would find out anyway and it would do no good to dissuade her at a later date. She might as well find out from him now. He took a breath, "I'm no angel, but I thank you for the compliment. But there was a fight. You're lucky to be alive"

"What happened? It was against Voldemort wasn't it? What happened?" Hermione was suddenly frantic, "Remus, the Professors, Fleur, Ginny, Neville, Luna. Are they ok?"

"I'm not sure about everyone else. I've been looking after you. We won though; the Dark Lord is gone. Harry and Ron I know are fine if you want to know"

Hermione nodded distractedly.

Walking quickly to the desk, Lucius picked up two vials

"I need you to take a mouthful of these. Do you think you can swallow these for me, Hermione?"

She nodded and Lucius tipped a small amount of each into her mouth.

"Good girl" he murmured as it trickled down her throat, "Now how do you feel?"

"Odd. I don't really know" she took an inventory of her body, "My head hurts, and… I can't feel my legs! Lucius, I… my legs. I can't feel them!"

"Are you sure?" he pulled the covers back and put a hand on her knee, "Can you felt that?" She shook her head and he moved his hand down to her feet and squeezed gently, "That?" Her teary eyes told the story: she couldn't. He hesitated slightly but put a hand on the outside of her thigh, down by her knee, and moved upwards tell me when you feel it"

Two and a half inches from her waist, she flinched, "There. I can feel you there"

"Alright my dear. No problem, I'm sure it will be fine. You were injured but it will probably be ok in time. Now I need you to go back to sleep, can you do that for me?"

She nodded bleakly but soon fell asleep. Lucius was still sitting by her bed. He also went to sleep, still shaking his head at his own foolishness. For his own chivalry he had burdened himself with a grievously injured Muggleborn. What was the world coming to?

When Lucius woke, he found that it was morning. He looked up at the sun and was overwhelmed by unexpected sadness. The white light of the Earth's star was so like Draco's hair, hence the nickname they had given him: my sunrise. It was the only time Lucius and Narcissa had connected.

"Lucius?" a weak voice called

He turned. "Yes Hermione, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

He approached the bed where she lay, looking tired and as frail as she had the night before. "I still can't feel them" she said.

Lucius nodded, choosing his words delicately and thinking about each one, "Alright, we'll see to them later. Now Hermione, can you take another drink? We have to keep your fluids up"

She bobbed her head and Lucius strode over to the desk, grabbed his wand, and poured water into the glass he used last night. He gave it to her and she took it. When she lifted it up her arms were shaking so violently that she spilled half of it down her front. She blushed, and once again Lucius remembered how awfully he had ruined the love of his son for himself. Maybe this was a chance to redeem himself for that as well. He recalled one of the times Draco was dangerously ill, and after visiting him once, he, Lucius refused to see him in such a condition again. He had to clear himself of that remorse.

Gently, he took the cup from her trembling hands and put it on the floor.

"No worries, it's just water" he said bracingly, as he wiped her chin with the edge of his robe sleeve "There, now just sip slowly"

He put the glass to her lips. She took a shaky breath and swallowed a few mouthfuls from the glass.

"Good, well done." he said softly, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get you some food."

Hermione nodded mutely.

Lucius discovered a small spring in his step as he walked down the stairs. He knew from Severus' description that the kitchen was a converted basement. He must have followed the steps down and down again. When he entered the kitchen, having found it five minutes after leaving Hermione, he found Molly Weasley presiding over two other girls.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley," he said to the red-haired monstrosity, "I, ah, you know that I am looking after a Muggleborn your son is very, ah, fond of?"

"I know," Mrs. Weasley's expression was sour.

"Good, good. Well, Miss Granger is awake and I would like to request a bowl of soup for her. Not thick but not thin either, if you would be so kind"

Mrs Wealsey' turned her back haughtily but she set about making the broth. It took all of Lucius' self control to stop himself from slapping her silly and shoving her face in the soup. He'd always hated the Weasleys. A moment after this pleasant thought, she turned, finished.

Lucius smelt it, "What to do you call this tripe?" he exploded, "Mrs Weasley, this is onion soup. Your speciality it may be but my patient does not want her throat to be stung, already damaged as she is. And I though I told you not too thick. What do you call this gloop?"

Molly was about to reply angrily, but Lucius cut her off "Well, if this is the best you can do, I'll have to make sure she doesn't choke."

Strutting out of the kitchen, Lucius caught sight of Molly's affronted face as he closed the door. He had to stop himself from laughing and waking those still ill. At the top of the stairs extracted his wand and quickly cast a spell. The onion soup transfigured into a lighter chicken broth that would be much easier for Hermione to manage.

When Lucius got to the second flight of stairs he found a familiar face.

"Severus!"

Severus Snape turned around, looking startled. Once he saw his old friend gazing up at him he relaxed into a small smile.

"Lucius," he said, hurrying down. They took each other in for a moment, then, laughing, embraced each other as brothers (being careful of the soup).

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm Healing the Mudblood Granger. They let you out of St Mungos then? That was quick"

Snape sighed, "Kicked me out as soon as possible. Someone else needed my bed I guess, and being a Death Eater I don't get priority. They didn't ask if I had a bed to go back to. My house is in ruins and this place is full.

He looked haggard. In Lucius' opinion he should have stayed in St Mungos for a lot longer. Suddenly he said, "You can come back with me Severus. I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in the bed."

"That's really kind Luce, but I can't do that"

"Yes you can, Lucius steered Snape up the stairs and down one of the corridors, "We've been friends for years, it's the lease I can do. I'd say go back to my house, but I don't know what Narcissa would say if she saw you going in and out whilst she can't."

"What happened?" asked Severus

"Long story short, we're leaving each other at last. She didn't know I knew about her and Rabastan though, so that was a laugh. Turn right."

"But, well, at least let me take the couch"

"I'll need to be in and out all the time. The sofa is nearer the door. Stop arguing. Now in" He gave Severus a slight push into the room, "I have to go and give this to Hermione. You rest or sleep. You look awful"

Snape didn't rebuke this, but sat heavily on the futon as Lucius opened the adjoining door between him and Hermione.

The witch had managed to push herself halfway upright when Lucius came in. She looked so vulnerable and weak that the Malfoy put down the soup and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her the rest of the way.

"Better?" he asked, "I brought you some soup. Molly Weasly made it for you."

"Urgh, is it her horrible onion soup?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's chicken. Do you remember Mrs Weasly then?"

"Yes, she's ginger. Has far too many children: three older boys who've left home, the twins and Ginny"

"Well done, I thought there were seven" she's forgotten Ron, Lucius thought

A small crease appeared between Hermione's brows, "No only six I think"

"You know best. Open." He spooned the chicken soup into her unresisting mouth. "Good girl, swallow."

After half a cajoled bowl, she had had enough and fell asleep. Lucius shook his head: it was not enough. She slept for the rest of the day, as did Snape, and he kept a close eye on them both.

**A/N: Keep reviewing, fifth chapter is already being worked on. Fourth is in rough.**

**Thanks all**

**x**


	4. Day 4

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, mentions of sexual intercourse, angst

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot: the characters belong to JKRowling. Anything you recognize I am borrowing from the owners temporarily with all intentions of giving it back.

**A/N: **Reviewers will be given cyber lolly pops next week. Cyber cookies (again because I had some spare from the two I gave out last time) this week go to: **Sampdoria **(who knows except my sordid mind? And my notebooks) and **Gwynhafara **(thank you for being my beta. Again. And thank you for agreeing to beta my new fic. Huggles)

When Lucius woke in the morning, Draco was shaking his arm.

"Father." He whispered.

Lucius opened his eyes blearily, "Yes my son?"

"Father…"

"Shh" Lucius had gathered his wits with the speed of every Slytherin, gestured to Severus sleeping and crept out of the room with Draco behind him.

The first thing Draco said was, "What the hell is Professor Snape doing in you bed?"

"Sleeping evidently. He had nowhere to stay so I let him use my bed."

Draco shrugged his acquiesce, wondering why his father was so willing to go to the "good side" after all this time. He didn't bring it up. "Mother's frantic. She's been trying to get into the house. All of them actually: I've a suspicion she apparated to France yesterday to try and get into our villa. I assume you locked her out so she couldn't steal your belongings"

"You assume correctly Draco. And by the way, you are not so good at Occlumency that I can't tell what you are thinking. I came to this good side of yours because of a chance, as I believe I told you. I made a promise to look after her, and in doing so maybe there is hope for me. You are lucky Draco, you don't hear their screams. I still here the dying shrieks of the dead when I'm asleep. I always feel remorse for that, my son"

"Father?"

"Yes Draco?" There was a sigh in Lucius' voice.

"Can you forgive me?"

"What for?"

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I never did. I'm sorry for everything."

"And I'm sorry for being an awful father, and leading you down the wrong path." said Lucius quietly, "And as long as your emotion is true then there is nothing to forgive."

There were tears in Draco's steely eyes, "I really am."

"Are you going back to your mother?"

"Yes"

"Good. Remember what I said before. There really is always a bed for you."

Draco smirked, "Ever if Professor Snape is in it?"

"Even if Severus is in it. Now go on, before she misses you and kills herself?"

"Would she do that?" Draco asked, startled.

"Merlin knows, but I was joking anyway. Now shoo"

With a crack, Draco apparated away. Lucius went back into the bedroom, where Severus had just woken up. Lucius sat on the sofa and tugged at the tassels.

"Something bothering you, Lucius?" Severus asked his preoccupied friend, "You were tossing all night."

"I don't know what the Ministry will do to me when they catch up."

Snape raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Is that all? You know full well that Dumbledore will vouch for you."

"And you know me too well. I have a thought, that's all."

He was abruptly cut off by a short scream from next door, "Crap, Hermione." He charged into her room.

The girl was struggling frantically to lift the dead weight of her lower body upwards so she was sitting upright. Her face was ashen grey. Across the room a ginger haired boy and a raven haired one were looking bemused. The girl caught sight of Malfoy in the doorway.

"Lucius, help me," she called, throwing her arms towards him, "Tell them to go away."

Unblinking, the older man stepped over to her and sat on her bed, where she proceeded to clutch his robes as tightly as she could.

The raven haired boy walked forwards a pace, "Hermione, it's me. It's Harry."

The ginger said, "And me, Ron. Stop the joke and get real. It's thick, especially for you."

"I don't know you." she squeaked, "Where would I know you from?"

"Dur, from school. Hogwarts, we were best friends" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't have friends as Hogwarts. If this is some sick joke, then it's cruel. And not the time for it: we're all recovering from a huge battle, ok?"

"Hermione, please," said Ron, "Don't be thick. I… I loved you. Don't you remember that?"

Again Hermione shook her head, "Stop it. Leave me alone. The only person who ever loved me was Victor, but he's in Bulgaria now. Not that it's any of your business."

"We brought you flowers," said Harry, inching forward, "Ron's mum, Mrs. Weasley, told us you were awake so we brought you lilacs. They were always your favourite."

"If you know anything about me then you would know that my favourite flowers are yellow lilies. And Molly Weasley is a woman I know well. And you are not her son."

"Don't be stupid 'mione. Of course I'm her son."

"Just go away would you? I don't know you, so stop taking me for a fool. If it's money you want I have it. Just say so and leave." Hermione's voice cracked at this last.

Ron and Harry were speechless, so Lucius whispered "I'll escort these gentlemen out" into Hermione's hair. He looked up at Snape, who was watching the enfolding scene lazily from the doorway. Lucius jerked his head and his friend didn't need Leglimency to know what Lucius wanted. Severus hurried to the other side of the bed and sat down on Hermione's right. He watched in amusement as Lucius pried Hermione's fingers from his robes, but the grin faltered as she transferred her grip to his own garments.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said.

"Yes it's me," Snape grimaced.

Lucius stood, strode to the boys and said "Gentlemen, if you would walk with me?" he pushed them out of the room.

Harry gaped at Malfoy, as Ron said "What the hell are you leaving her with Snape for?"

"Because I'm not going to leave her alone. Now listen to me. I think Hermione has been cursed or is suffering from something Muggles call amnesia. There is also a possibility that her memory has been modified."

Ron gasped, but Harry shushed him and said, "You should have let us explain everything to her."

"When you don't know yourself? Don't make me laugh. She's obviously very distressed at the moment and in a fragile condition. It doesn't help that she is paralysed from the waist down and no one can help her. Now listen to me. I'm doing all I can to make her comfortable and happy, not to mention as healthy as she can be. I have a feeling that your presence is going to disrupt my efforts"

"What are you implying Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm saying that you should probably stay away from her for a while, until she learns and recuperates, alright?"

Ron looked like he was going to be sick, and Harry's face was set, but he said, "All right, so long as Hermione gets better. We'll stay away. Come on Ron."

The Boy-Who-Lived dragged his friend away and Lucius heaved a sigh of relief. He went back into the room.

"Are they gone?" Hermione moaned from her position behind Severus.

"Yes Hermione, they have gone." Lucius said.

She raised pitifully red and puffy eyes, and said "Why were they doing that?"

Severus raised his brows questioningly, as Hermione started to sob into Lucius' shoulder. Malfoy mouthed 'how am I supposed to answer that?' Severus shrugged back as Lucius patted Hermione awkwardly.

"Excuse me one moment Lucius, Miss Granger. I shall be back in a moment. I'll… find something for us to eat."

Lucius relaxed slightly and Hermione responded to his touch. He rubbed her back with gentle caresses. "Hush my girl. It will be fine in time. I'm sure." They were empty words, but he knew they would give the weeping girl hope.

"What's happening to me, Lucius?" Hermione choked out.

"It's an emotional time, that's all. Everything will be explained to us both in time, my dear."

When Severus came back in, Lucius was instructing Hermione to blow her nose into his handkerchief.

"There wasn't much choice." he said breezily, "And I wasn't sure what you liked, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please." she said sounding bunged up still.

"Hermione, so I got two plates of toast and a plate of scrambled eggs. Some mad woman with pink hair fought with me for the bacon. She won but I got the eggs. What would you like Hermione?"

She didn't notice his forcibly light tone, and said "Just toast please." She reached up and took the plate.

"Do you need help?" Lucius asked.

Flushing slightly, Hermione refused. She had a very determined look on her face as she lifted her arm again and again, devouring her toast as Lucius did his own.

At mid-morning nap which they all sank into gratefully, they had a slow lunch after and then a long session making conversation about various books they had all read. In the middle of the afternoon, Severus left to go back to Spinners End to organize the clear up and salvage all he could. Lucius and Hermione were discussing the advantages of belladonna stalks over myrtle leaves in poisons, when Hermione suddenly whispered, "Lucius, I need the bathroom." she looked mortified.

Forgetting, Lucius said "It's through that door."

Hermione turned a furious red, "I don't think I can walk."

Colouring as well, Lucius said, "Oh Merlin, I forgot. Erm, Ok. I'll just carry you. That's simplest."

She nodded resolutely and Lucius swept her up into his arms, cradling her small body against him.

Holding her close, Lucius walked into the bathroom, flipped the toilet seat up with his foot, and lowered her onto the bowl.

"Call me when you're done" he said, and closed the door, leaving her in peace.

Once she had finished and modestly reorganised her robes, she called him back in. After a moments debate, Lucius cast a cleaning spell upon her hands, and continued to carry her back to her bed.

The rest of the day passed peacefully, with Lucius continually avoiding the memory issue successfully until evening when Hermione was asleep.

At nine, Snape came in looking exhausted and miserable, carrying a single box. He put it down on his and Lucius' floor and restrained himself from kicking it.

"That's all that's left of my house, Luce, all that's left."

"Crap Severs, really? That's awful. Come sit down. What did you manage to save?" Lucius' concern was genuine.

"A few books, some old lamp that belonged to my mother. The portrait of her and me that was up on the landing."

"Is that… I really am sorry, Severus"

"It's more Potter's fault than yours, Lucius. I don't know. But he had to burn down my library didn't he? I had just imported some rare texts too. From Argentina. I didn't even get to browse through them and now they're ashes."

Lucius had nothing to say but Snape changed the subject to Hermione.

"How is she?"

"Feeling better. Anyone could see that though. But the memory thing is something we can't dance around forever. She's going to demand answers soon enough."

"I know that, but I think I have one."

"What? What's your theory?" asked Snape.

"The Dark Lord. You saw him curse her. I'm sure you did. Well, what if that curse modified her memory? It's the kind of thing he would do."

"It is, and you're right. But what can we do now?"

They talked long into the night.


	5. Day 5

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, mentions of sexual intercourse, angst

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot: the characters belong to JKRowling. Anything you recognize I am borrowing from the owners temporarily with all intentions of giving it back.

**A/N: **Reviewers will be given cyber hugs next week because I'm broke. Cyber lolly pops this week go to: **Sampdoria **(can they indeed? Let us see…), **blulioness** (thanks muchly) and **Gwynhafara **(thank you as always)

On Severus' suggestion, Lucius slept with the door between Hermione's room and his open. Fortunately, nothing happened that night, though twice Lucius heard her moaning, and she constantly shifted on the bed. He was not surprised that she looked tired when she woke up the next morning. Lucius took her lead in not mentioning anything, but he knew that to move around as much as she had, she must have been up half the night, because she would have had to pull herself with her arms.

Severus was also quiet, Lucius had a feeling that he was still brooding about his house. Once both he and the Potions Master had taken quick showers, Lucius trudged sleepily down to the kitchens to scrounge meals for them.

After fighting, practically whitened tooth and manicured nail for a plate of toast, a plate of fried eggs and a bowl of bacon (the Order had run out of plates), he started jogging up the steps. Unexpectedly, Dumbledore slid through the wall into his path.

"Good morning, Lucius"

"Good morning, Professor. How are…" his voice trailed away as he realised that enquiring after a ghost's health was incredibly tactless.

"Do you want to know how Severus and Hermione are this morning? I assume that's what you wanted to say"

_How did the Headmaster always make him fell like a student again?_, Lucius thought. "Tired, but they'll recover their energy. You know about Hermione's legs and her memory?"

"Harry and Ron told me."

"Of course they did." Lucius spat.

"I would like to offer you the use of my Pensive to help you try and recover her memory. Minerva brought it here"

"Thank you, Sir. It is the next logical step. Right away."

Dumbledore floated away as Lucius walked back into the room.

"Here we are." he said calmly, passing the plates and bowl over to his patient and his friend. Lucius watched them as they chewed. Both had dark circle under their eyes and drawn faces, but he did not want to make them feel worse. He kept silent.

"Severus," he said when the Professor had finished his meal and they had left Hermione momentarily "Will you assist me later? You are a better Leglimens than me, and I need your help"

"Of course. I assume this is to do with the girl?"

"Correct. I thought we could search her mind – see if any remnants of memory are hidden there. Professor Dumbledore has given us the use of his Pensive."

"I am sure that will help. Do you wish to do this now?"

"If you feel you can." Lucius replied, remembering that Snape was probably hiding distress.

"I do. Shall I get the Pensive?" Severus didn't wait for an answer and walked out of the room. He lacked his usual strut.

Lucius shook his head to clear it and went back to Hermione.

"We're going to put you into a dreamless sleep to see if we can find what's wrong with your legs." Lucius lied swiftly.

Hermione nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just relax and drink this." he summoned a labelled vial of potion.

Taking it, Hermione swallowed quickly and soon felt her eyelids dropping.

"Don't resist it. Just sleep." Lucius murmured as he watched her drifting off, "Just sleep."

Five minutes later Snape walked back into the room holding the Pensive reverently. He trod over to the bed silently, a skill he had cultivated many years previously.

"She asleep?" he whispered, eyeing her warily.

"Yes. She was tired anyway." Lucius pushed away a strand of hair from her pale face and Severus raised an eyebrow. "Just put the Pensive on the table."

Severus did so, choosing not to point anything out. "And what are you planning to do?"

"Combine our Leglimency and the innate power of the Pensive so we can search for any memories of Potter and Weasley"

"Use me as a channel?"

"It should work, but I don't know whether it will. I am no expert"

"But I am. Logically it should, so we may as well attempt it. I certainly see no reason why not"

Snape on the bed next to Hermione's head, wand in the Pensive and hand on Hermione's brow. Lucius sat on the chair with his own wand in the Pensive.

"Ready?" Snape asked.

"Whenever you are." Lucius replied quietly.

The Potion Master closed his eyes and, almost immediately, images popped up in both the Pensive and Lucius' mind.

A young girl staring at a flame popping up in her mother's hair as they argued… the same girl, older now, crying at a 90 mark on her test… having a tooth painfully pulled by her father...

"Move on. They met at Hogwarts." said Lucius softly, feeling rather than seeing Severus' nod.

Now there were hundreds of images flashing up: casting spells, hours spent in homework alone, brewing potions, transfiguring animals. Snape shifted uncomfortably, as they saw a memory where he reduced her to tears for a tiny mistake. She ran from a troll, watched teachers fight off swarming Dementors, punched Draco single-handedly. The pace increased and the images blurred slightly. Lucius stopped concentrating on the actual images and merely searched for the raven-haired boy and the Weasley child. They flicked through the scrapbook of mental photographs quickly, trying to be as thorough as possible.

After thousands of changes, Severus pulled away coughing. Lucius thumped him on the back and glanced at the sun. It was high in the sky: they had been in Hermione's memory for over four hours.

Looking back at the choking Snape worriedly, Lucius saw sweat dripping off his forehead as he gasped for breath. "Keep breathing, Severus." Lucius laughed, suddenly knowing by instinct that this was just the spell's effect.

"Oh Merlin!" Snape said, recovering, "I'm beaten. There's no trace of them at all. Those memories were concise and clear. Potter and Weasley are wiped."

"So are you. You did that for too long. You should have told me."

"It's no easy feat sustaining that bond for any length of time. That's powerful magic to perform." Severus replied.

"I'm not your student. But we've got all we needed. Now go back to bed, you're shattered." instructed Malfoy.

Snape grinned, "and I'm not your patient, though I take your advice." He stood wearily and shut the door behind himself as he left.

Lucius looked down at Hermione. Shaking his head, he whispered, "What am I going to do with you?"

To answer himself, he extracted an antidote for the dreamless sleep from the cupboard and dribbled it into her mouth. As he waited for her to wake he added, "What would I do without you? You're my freedom."

Hermione woke soon after, looking up with clear eyes. Without dreams, people wake with clear heads, not needing to know what they thought as they slept.

"Morning, or should I say good afternoon, Hermione." Lucius said smiling.

"What did you find?" Hermione demanded quickly, "About my legs?"

Lucius had the lie formulated. "It's still too early to tell. Your body needs time to heal, and even it does not know."

Hermione sighed loudly and with a bored tone.

"Can I get you anything? Do anything for you?"

For a moment she looked thoughtful, and then said "I'd like some clothes please. These ones are still all horrible. And a bath."

"That I can do." Lucius replied, "You just wait until I get back with some clothes, and you can bathe."

As he walked out, Hermione heard him mutter, "You stupid idiot, Lucius. Letting her sit there in dirty, ripped clothes. Would you treat your guests like that?"

Within quarter of an hour he returned with three bags of clothing. Sitting on the bed, he got each set of robes out for her inspection.

"Pink silk. The shoulders will suit you, the belt ties at the back. Not too long, nice neckline." He said.

Then he extracted the next. "Just cotton, it is summer. The dragon design is embroidered, looks tight but it is very loose – very flattering. The neckline is casual, but it makes your neck look longer. Will come to below the knee. The actual skirt is…" and so it continued from a new set of dress robes to a set of pyjamas.

Blushing, Hermione said, "I really don't know how to thank you, or enquire as to how you knew my size. I have money in my Gringotts vault. As soon as I can, I'll pay you back."

"There's no need," Lucius said with a smile, "What's the fun in having money if you can't spend it?"

A faint line appeared between Hermione's brows, and then she placed the phrase. She had heard very similar sentiments from Lucius' son. She shook the feeling off and said "Well, thank you."

"It isn't over yet." replied Lucius, "I have one last thing." He reached into his pocket and took out the pearls he had taken from Narcissa only days before.

"That's beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

"I always thought so," Lucius reached up, brushed away the hair from her neck and put the necklace around the pale skin, fiddling with the clasp, "Perfect."

"Thank you." said Hermione, in awe. She didn't know that she wore about 2,000 Galleons around her neck.

"Not at all. And what do you wish to wear after your bath?"

It took a moment to decide, but then Hermione said, "Could I wear the green one after my bath please?"

"The plain one?" asked Lucius, "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," said Hermione, "At the moment I feel that extravagance is slightly out of place, though I will wear them all when the chance presents itself."

"Of course," Lucius was grinning again: Narcissa was always prone to profligacy, no matter what the occasion. The two women were complete opposites.

"May I have my bath now please?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Lucius repeated, "Of course," and lifted her out of the bed. He strode to the bathroom strongly and lowered her into the deep tub.

Hermione was flushed as she commanded, "Turn around. I'm not changing while you watch."

Smirking, Lucius turned away and conjured fluffy towels and flannels and put them to the side.

"Ok, I'm done," Hermione said, "But don't turn around. Just go."

"Out of interest, how are you going to switch on the taps?" said Lucius.

"Awkwardly," confessed Hermione, "Now leave."

Lucius left the bathroom facing away from the naked girl and closed the door behind himself.

Severus was sitting on the bed in Hermione's room.

"You're up." he said as the sound of running water filtered in.

"You're courting the patient." Snape said.

Sitting down next to Severus, Lucius protested, "I am not. You are an idiot."

"Luce, I've seen that look. It's not often you look like that. And you're smiling."

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to smile without you thinking that I'm consorting with Miss Granger? For your information, I was smiling because she's the exact opposite of 'Cissa. She's modest and sweet and…"

"And a child." interrupted Snape.

Hitting him over the head, Lucius said, "Don't think I don't know that. I have an idea. It would clear your head if you were to get out of this place a little."

"What is it?" Snape sighed sounding resigned.

"Find these books." Lucius said immediately, passing over a sheaf of parchment with his immaculate calligraphy over it, "The shops might not be open yet, but I trust you to be able to find everything."

Snape stood up, "I'll go right away. I understand that it's obviously important."

"They are, I'll see you as soon as you're back."

Black robes billowing, Severus walked out quickly. At the doorway he stopped and turned "Try not to rape the girl while I'm gone."

"I am not Avery." Lucius called as the door slammed.

He lay back onto the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly a short scream and splashing came from the bathroom. Lucius sat bolt upright and sprinted straight into the bathroom, sliding on the floor that was slippery with overspilled water.

Struggling to right herself in the slippery bathtub, Hermione was choking in the churning water. At once Lucius plunged his arms into the water and pulled her upwards and out of the bath.

Lucius held her pale body close as she shivered against him, crying and spluttering.

"Hush," he soothed, "I've got you. I'm here."

As her sobs slowed, he reached over and took a towel from the bathroom side. Gently, he sat her forwards and rubbed her back dry. After a moment, he said, "Can you talk to me?"

"I slipped. I tried to sit up and I just slipped." she squeaked.

Softly, he moved around to the front of her body and rubbed the rest of her dry, then said, "You can't die that easily. Not after all this work."

A small smile graced her face.

"Arms up."

She obeyed, and Lucius magicked her dress on. "There you go."

Her brown liquid eyes were swimming with tears, Hermione said "Thank you."

**A/N: The next update will take a couple of weeks. My inspirations dulled at the moment, along with everything else in my life. **


	6. Day 6

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, mentions of sexual intercourse, angst

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot: the characters belong to JKRowling. Anything you recognize I am borrowing from the owners temporarily with all intentions of giving it back.

**A/N: **Reviewers will be given cyber bookmarks next week because I'm in a creative mood. Cyber hugs this week go to: **iWriteHistorY **(thank you, but yeah It's Lucius) **blulioness** (thanks muchly again!) **Riker **(intruiging review, lol. But thanks) and **panfriedcat fish **(next chapter you will find out)

He was dreaming. In his dream he watched his son bow to the Dark Lord, who was alive yet ghostly pale. There was a burst of light and, abruptly, Draco was writhing in pain under the Cruciatus Curse, choking on his screams. Lucius struggled against his invisible bonds, trying to get to his son, but he could not move. Cruel laughter echoed in his ears, and he tried to block it out in vain. Then a smog covered the white-blonde Malfoy heir and Lucius could not see, only hear his sons yells. Then they stopped. The clouds cleared. Draco was spread-eagled on his back, with blood running from his ears, mouth and nose. Lucius knew that he was dead.

Then Severus, his friend Severus, was pulled in. The proud man did not make a sound, just gritted his teeth, as he was tortured. It was what he had always done. Lucius saw potions being poured down his throat, and recognised each one: poitions to make the blood freeze and boil, freeze and boil, to burn the skin off, to choke so that every breath felt like the last but never was. When the fog came and went, it left Severus as an unrecognisable mess of raw flesh and blood, littered with pale white bones. Lucius swallowed the bile rising in his throat and shuddered. It was always different when you knew the person, always. Or when you could see their eyes.

Next Hermione Granger stumbled into the room, very close to the frozen Lucius. She looked at him with her pleading, doe-like eyes

"Please, help me," she whispered

To Lucius' horror, her eyes turned a burning red and started to bleed. She fell to the floor, crying out for mercy. The screams filled the night.

Jerking up, Lucius woke, scrubbing sleep from his eyes. Then he realised that the screams had not stopped.

Hermione was shouting incomprehensibly in the next room.

Quickly, Lucius threw off his covers and ran into Hermione's room. She was writhing under her sheets, drenched in sweat. Using instinct as his guide, Lucius pulled her out of the clinging bed spread and sat her in the chair

"Wake up Hermione, wake up," he shook her as he spoke

She woke with a gutteral cry of "No!" Seeing Lucius' face, she began weeping and repeated "No, no, no, no"

"Hermione look at me. Properly," commanded Lucius, kneeling up on the floor so that their faces were level, "You are in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. You are not going to get hurt, nothing is going to happen and you are complelty safe. You just had a nightmare. It wasn't real"

It was quiet for a long moment, but Hermione finally met Lucius' eyes, saying, "What about my parents?"

Oh Salazar, Lucius thought as he said, "What about them?"

"I dreamt they were dead, or I remembered... or I dreamt of a memory"

Silence, as Lucius dropped his eyes to his lap

"They are, aren't they? Otherwise they'd be here looking after me. Instead of you"

Lucius nodded once

"You were there, weren't you? I remember you Lucius Malfoy. You held me back as I tried to help them. When I tried to save them. This is why you're looking after me, you're trying to get rid of your guilt"

Flinching at the harsh words, Lucius said sullenly "It's better that you didn't get in the way, you'd have been killed if you tried to help"

"So I owe you my life now, is that it?" Hermione demanded angrily, "Look at me damn it. You were so eager to make eyes earlier, now do me that favour"

When Lucius raised his head, she saw the hurt and anger on his normally cold face, anger at himself. "What do you want me to say Hermione? That's I'm sorry? Because Merlin knows that I am sorry, and I regret not doing more to help. But I was too much of a coward to risk my life like Severus did. Happy? I spied, I saved a few lives in the process. I just couldn't save anyone. I'm only human Hermione, people may doubt it but I am. We can't all be hereos like Potter because we aren't all that stupid"

"I think you were stupid to join the Death Eaters in the first place"

"Stupidity, cowardice, greed. I'm guilty of them all and I admit that," confessed Lucius

Hermione closed her eyes, "Why then? Why did Voldemort want to kill them?"

"To hurt you," Lucius replied simply, "And to hurt you is to hurt Potter"

"Who's this Potter you keep talking about?"

Knowing that she didn't want to think about her parents, Lucius replied with the lie that Severus had created previously "A boy who, through sheer good luck, defeated the Dark Lord. He knew you when you were younger and treated you as a sister of sorts. When you were very young of course. He then went to an American school so your families lost contact. I'm sure he'd like to contact you again,"

"I remember the name vaguely," Hermione said, frowning "But why would that hurt Potter?"

"Every death hurts Potter"

"So that's all it is?" asked Hermione, tears filling her eyes, "They were just another death to you? Another way to hurt some poor enemy of yours?"

"He's not my enemy. Not any more," it was all he could think of to say

"I don't understand you. I don't understand you at all Mr Malfoy," said Hermione, her voice rising, "You torture people for fun, all I have is your claims and a few mad boys who claim to know me. And Grimmauld Place. I only recognise this room because I cleaned it out two years ago. But it would be easy to recreate wouldn't it? Easy to simulate if you used magic? And Professor Snape, I tursted him, for sure, but where's the proof any more? How do I know that this isn't some true Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion? And this isn't some sick way to make me talk about the Order?" they were coming to it, Lucius knew "How do I know that this isn't all a false memory? How do I know that I'm not a hostage somewhere I don't know and everything is as false as your wife's hair colour? How do I know that my parent's death wasn't a false memory?"

She took a deep breath and was about to continue, but Lucius cut across her "It would be easy for me to fake things, that I admit. If you want Severus to sit with you for hours to proove he's not someone else, that's fine. But if Death Eater's wanted to get infromation from you do you really think we'd give you a bed, and a bath, and nice clothes? They'd torture you and starve you and burn out your eyes," It was imperative to convince her of the mundane things first, "And as for your parents, you remember every detail don't you? You remember what everyone wore at their funeral, the way your mother's face looked as they died, everything. We keep our most awful memories in our hearts to remind us to stay alive at all costs"

"But they can't be dead, they just can't," Hermione said quietly as she looked up at Lucius, "they really can't"

"They are my dear," replied Lucius looking into the teary brown eyes, "For you, I wish they weren't but if I can offer you any consolation it is this: they did not suffer. The Avada is not painful, it is quick and..."

"Stop, please stop," she said weakly, "Just stop! Stop this right now! I don't wan't this anymore!" she shrieked and flailed at Lucius, who caught her hands. He let her yell and struggle but did not let go until she sagged towards his chest, weeping

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," whispered Lucius as he held the sobbing girl tightly, "I'm so sorry"

Presently, her painful cires turned to whimpers and Lucius lifted her out of the chair, murmering comforts. He wlked with her to his own room and lay her down on the bed that Severus had not returned to. In silence, he pulled quilts over he and around her.

"They were all I knew," Hermione whispered hoarsley after a time, "They were all I loved"

"I know"

"I don't want to accept this again"

"I know"

"But I had to.. I had to do it before, so I'll do it again"

"I know"

Hermione was crying silently, so Lucius pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She took the tissue from his hands and twisted it around and crumpled it up angrily.

Lucius let her do so, but whispered, "You need to sleep" Robatically, and as a girl with no hope left, she closed her eyes. He planted a kiss on her hair, murmering "Sleep well" Soon her erratic breathing slowed and became rythemically steady. Lucius watched her sleep.

Hermione woke to the sounds of men muttering quietly near her

"A breakthrough I suppose"

"It could have been a better one"

"Could it have been a worse one?" that was Severus

"It could have not happened. She could have remembered nothing," Lucius was talking

"How bad could..."

"You weren't there Sev"

"I know, I happened to be preoccupied"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I seem to be saying that alot recently. But I didn't mean to snap"

"Did you get any sleep at all last night Luce?"

"A little. Did you?"

There was a soft snicker

"Go into the bathroom and cast your glamours, they've worn off again. You look like you died and came back as a zombie"

"You're the vampire"

"Ghost"

The stifled laughter came again

"It's OK, I'm awake," mumbled Hermione, and she opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position

"Morning," Lucius said, looking down as his hair fell across his face

Severus came up behind him and spoke to Hermione, "are you alright?" he asked softly, as he poked Lucius in the small of his back, "Do you want to talk?"

Jaw clenched at the sudden reminder, Hermione said "No thank you, I don't want to think about it anymore"

Nodding, Severus said "We're here if you need to"

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," Lucius said, reaching for his wand and avoiding Hermione's gaze. By habit, he pushed back a strand of hair when it fell into his eyes and Hermione shrieked

"Oh my God, what happened to you?"

Lucius' face was a pattern of just-fading bruises and seveal half-healed cuts. There were dark circles under his eyes. His face was screwed up in anger and humilation. He fought ot keep his voice steady as he spoke, "I... when you're... there was a... they only look..."

"Luce," Severus interrupted, "Go."

He hurried out of the room and Severus sat on the bed

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked quietly

Taking a deep breath, Severus said "You know he was a spy? A week ago the Dark Lord discovered this and, naturally, he was angry. Very angry. So Lucius was given to the Death Eaters to punish. The Dark Lord found no better amusement than watching friends punish other friends. But I couldn't torturehim of course, so I pretended and Lucius did the same. You have to be a good actor in our business, but we'd perfected a scene like that many months before. Anyway, he might not have suffered at my hand, but he suffered at the other's. Long story short, Narcissa finally left..."

"His _wife_?"

"Ex-wife nearly. If he had died that night she would have got everything. To her ever-lasting disappointment I got him out of there. He didn't know she was the last to leave, but anyway. I got him to Spinner's End, my home, and cleaned him up. Then we cast the glamours. They last for about 72 hours, the cuts will heal eventually. They'll all heal eventually. Those wounds will last a while because they were powerful Dark Magic imbued with hate, pure hate. The bones and torn flesh I could heal to an extent, the bruises are meant to remain. After that, the Death Eaters realised I had saved him and they found the house and then found the Order wating for them. I didn't even know the Order were there. I was too preoccupied with Luce.

"His whole live depends on a face, the one he shows to everyone in public, and most of the time at home too, if he was with Narcissa. He doesn't let it slip until he's positive he is safe. It's the face you always see when he's Healing. Lucius appreaciates wonderful things, but it takes time for him to relax completely, or enough to show it. Sometimes it just depends on the person. I know for a fact that he never relaxed it when Cissa was around. He just pulled different faces"

Hermione snorted and Severus' face relaxed into a small smile. Then Hermione frowned, "You have a different face too. You pretend to be cold and horrible when people are around. But you're not, not really"

"Thanks," the small smile stayed on Severus' face

At that moment, Lucius appeared from the bathroom. His hair was immaculate and his face was flawless once more. He nodded to the pair on the bed, then left the room

Hermione made to call something after him, but Severus put a hand on her shoulder

"He needs to cool off"

"Is he often like this?" asked Hermione, quietly

Frowning, Severus asked "How do you mean 'like this'?"

"Proud, cold..."

"In a strop?" guessed Severus. When Hermione inclined her head, he said, "Not often. Sometimes things get to him, like every other person. With all the emotions running around this house he feels out of place. We're regarded as two Death Eaters, suspiciously living with a muggleborn. It's not difficult to imagine how odd it looks to society,"

Glumly, Hermione nodded

"Come on," Severus adopted a brighter tone, "We'll get you back into your own room. He's changed your bedsheets"

"Lucius Malfoy. Changed my bedsheets"

"Molly Weasley nearly had a heart-attack"

"Nearly?"

Lucius returned to find Severus and Hermione laughing over one of Severus' ex-student's failed Potion tests, where the student in question turned all the judges into pink fwoopers by accident

"And then he had to be taken down to St Mungo's becuase the song drove him to insanity, of course. It was disastrous, and none of..."

"Lucius!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with laughter

"Nice to see you've perked up," the blonde growled. His words had the immediate effect of Hermione's face falling and her bottom lip trembling violently

Angrily, Severus said "Luce, out." He pulled the irritated wizard into their shared room, shutting the door with a snap, "That wasn't nice was it? You delibaretly did that to upset her"

"I..."

"Don't bother trying to pull the Lethifold over my eyes Lucius Malfoy. You scared her and upset her and you know it. Malfoy's are too proud for their own good"

"Spare me the lecture," Lucius rubbed a hand over his eyes

His face falling to one of slight concern, Severus said "This place is going to drive us mad my friend. You snapping at a patient, that I know you haven't done in years. Me laughing with a student..."

"The Order are here though, and so we're safe. Look, can we just move on? To those books you brought for example?"

"Corner. I'm going to stay next door"

"Tell her I'm sorry would you?"

Nodding, Severus left the bedroom to relay the message. Lucius, on the other hand, went to the box of heavy books. He pulled them out with reverant care. Several were brand new: A Practical Physiotherapist, The Healers Guide to Paralysis and Memory Charms amoung others. The rest of the tomes were ancient and tattered: Healing Revisited, Darkness; A Tyrant's Curse, Thy Power in the Healing Arts.

Hopefully, one of them would lead to cure, or even a partial cure, for Hermione. He began to read.

Lucius peered cautiously around the door, "Hey, you OK?"

"Hi," said Hermione softly, she was alone in the room, "Yeah, I'm fine"

Smiling, he approached the bed and sat down in the chair. She didn't seem to be angry at him, which would make the apology so much easier, "I am sorry." As he spoke, Lucius realised that it was about the ninth time he had said that to the girl, despite the fact he didn't deserve the forgiveness she seemed so willing to give. It didn't feel like himself, but to feel forgiven was an emotion he found he liked

"It's fine. I really do understand. About both things. I've had time to think, you get that when all you can do is sit, and I get it. And no, I don't believe you wanted my parents to die personally, but to you, to all the Death Eaters, they were nothing. Just scum. I guess... that bit I don't understand. But I understand why you had to do it. And that you, personally didn't want to hurt me"

"Thanks," she had obviously practiced her speech, but Lucius was grateful for it. "I brought someone to see you, in an attempt to show you that this place really is Grimmauld Place. Professor?" The last word was spoken louder than the others and the late Professor Dumbledore glided into the room

The annoying sparkle that spoke of life still shone in his eyes, and his mouth twitched into a smile, "You called Mr Malfoy?"

"Polyjuice can't be used on ghosts," said Hermione, as her eyes grew large, "And you can't tranfigure spirits either"

"Correct," Lucius grinned, "As always. Shall I leave you two to get reaquainted?"

Dumbledore answered, "No you may stay. In fact, you must stay, for what I have to stay involves you too my boy"

Wincing at the words Dumbledore used by habit and obviously wasn't going to change now he was dead, Lucius said "Very well," and sank back into the chair from which he had half-risen

"How are you feeling then Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked

Taking a deep breath, Hermione replied, "It's nice to see you too Professor. And I'm feeling better. Just a little tired... and the fact I can't move my legs of course. Lucius is practically in a worse..."

She trailed off at a sharp glance from Lucius but saved herself, saying "A worse emotional state, with his wife and all,"

Dumbeldore seemed satisfied with this and said, "Unfortunatly I didn't justcome here to ask after your health Miss Granger. Lucius, the Ministry requires people to vouch for you, in the Order, to claim you are innocent I cannot vouch for you as one of the dead because, although I can be a witness, I cannot be one to vouch for you completly. It's one of the Ministry's new laws for doing justice right this time round. We need five wizards or witches over the age of seventeen. Minerva has already offered and so has Kinsley. Their words, as respected and prominent members of the Light will go far in your defence,"

"I never knew Minerva cared," Lucius said dryly, "Thank her for me. But I think Severus will vouch for me to the Wizengamot"

"Severus is having to go through the same process as you, being an ex-Death Eater he will not be able to even be in the room," Dumbledore was frowning as he spoke

Then Hermione spoke quietly, "I'll vouch for him. Will my vote count?"

Looking thoughtful, Dumbledore said, "Having a muggleborn on your side will not hurt,"

"Are you sure you want to do this for me?" asked Lucius, "Because if not I'm sure I'll be able to find someone else. Though I am grateful, more grateful than I can say"

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure"

"Well then, only two more to go," Dumbledore said, returning to his normal irritatingly cheery demeanor, "Lucius will you show Hermione your memories so she knows answers to questions when they ask them?"

"Of course,"

They said their farewells and Dumbledore left the room through the wall

"So I have two legal battles on my hands, my divorce and now my freedom. What joy," Lucius sighed heavily and covered his eyes with his hands. Hermione looked sympathetic but didn't know what to say. Acting on instinct, she reached iver and put her hand over his own, her own soft fingers curling around his cold palm.

He unintentionally flinched at her touch. She drew away, annoyed and wondering if it was to do with her being a 'mudblood', but Lucius pulled her hand back. He opened his eyes and gazed at the pale digits almost wonderingly, before saying "You know, no one has held my hand in years. So thank you for doing that," he planted a kiss on her hand and let it slide from his grip, smiling

'He has such a nice smile when he doesn't sneer' Hermione thought to herself, but she didn't say it, just inclined her head

"Right, I trust you've heard of physiotherapy," Lucius said, shaking himself out of his reverie

For the next hour Lucius practiced what he had read about, bending, stretching and strengthening the muscles. They worked on both the upper body, that Hermione would be used more from that time on, and the lower body, so the stiff leg muscles wouldn't waste away.

During the session, Hermione asked "I guess this means that there's no hope then?"

The question took Lucius by suprise, and the only answer he could muster thruthfully was, "There's never no hope, I'm just unsure of how much hope there actually is"

Hermione sighed and had let Lucius continue

As Lucius finished up, Severus came in with dinner, "You two must be starving, you realise it's nearly nine already? But here I am with anonymous stew, isn't it spectacular?" his dry sarcasm made Hermione giggle

Despite the bad review from the Potions Master critic, the others didn't find it too bad. Lucius hadn't eaten lunch, being in a book-induced daze and Hermione had regained her appetite, much to the other's pleasure

At the end of the meal, Lucius took down the plates and Hermione told Severus about Professor Dumbledore's visit, "Do you need five people to vouch for you?" she asked

"Yes, but fortunatly, I was the open spy. They all knew about me, everyone in the Order did. Only Kingsley and Minerva knew about Lucius," explained Severus slowly, "I have my five people, but thank you anyway," He paused again, but a wry grin formed on his face when he spoke once more, "It will take forever to get round to trials. Kingsley's making sure everything is extremely thorough. He holding a full trial for each Death Eater that has been captured. It'll be choas but organised chaos, which is what Shaklebolt likes. And at least it's better than Barty Crouch"

"It's not difficult to be fairer than Barty Crouch was," Hermione said grimly

"The bastards," a velvety voice said. Lucius had returned, "Both of them"

Hermione smiled, "speaking of Death Eaters, do you want to do the memory thing now?"

In reply, Lucius raised his eyebrows, "Do you want to have nightmares tonight? Again?" He bit his lip but Hermione didn't bring it up

"Is it really going to be that bad?" asked Hermione, worried

"Kind of. You need to go to sleep though," admonished Lucius, "And so do I"

He really was tired and the other two saw that

"Night"

That night they all slept solidly

**A/N: Ok, I know that this wasn't the best chapter, and for that I'm sorry. And I know it's been ages and for that I'm sorry too. but it's up now. And it's the longest chapter ever**

**Next chapter, an adventure outside and the return of Crookshanks, Lucius' memorys and we find out how Hermione's memory has been affected**

**Please review! **


	7. Day 7

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, tiny mention of sexual intercourse, angst

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot: the characters belong to JKRowling. Anything you recognize I am borrowing from the owners temporarily with all intentions of giving it back. I didn't know that I stole them.

**A/N: **Reviewers will be given cyber wishes next week. What will you wish for? Cyber bookmarks this week go to: **SSLE **(Thank you and I'm sorry!!!!), **Sampdoria **(thanks as usual, my dedicated reviewer), **Khaiyrah **(Thanks muchly), **angeleye68 **(I know that they're rare, but I like this. And I've tried battles and I'm rubbish at them) and **SLytherin Corps. **(here you go!)

"What's it like outside?" Hermione asked as Lucius pulled the curtains open

Lucius tucked the moth eaten velvet into the braided tie, "It's green, there are often trees, pavement, water, tall lights too" he wandered over and grinned at Hermione's irritated expression

"If I could walk up and hit you, I would," said Hermione with narrowed eyes

Grin widening, Lucius said "It's sunny. Barely any clouds"

She frowned at him for a moment, but said "Can you chuck me that green dress, the one with the blue silky sleeve things? Then turn around"

"The green dress, the one with the blue silky sleeve things?" Lucius repeated, he threw it across the room, and looked away "That dress is an original Lorraine Leprechaun"

"Oooh," Hermione said sarcastically, as she shrugged into it "Because that means so much to this little muggleborn. The last time I went to a designer shop was for my mum's…"

She stopped, choking on her words, but Lucius stayed looking out of the window calmly, "Do you want to go outside today?" he said as if he had heard nothing, "We can get a wheelchair for you. There's not really anything wrong except for your legs and your weakness. If you wrap up warm…"

Sticking her chin out slightly, Hermione said "I am not an invalid"

"Could have fooled me," said Severus, coming in laden with a tray which he unloaded onto Hermione's knee, taking a cup of coffee and a piece of what toast, "Percy Weasley came here from hospital last night, there's still tension downstairs. And he's beating himself up, as well as being beaten up, for the death of Fred Weasley"

Hermione absorbed this piece of gossip and noted with slight interest that Lucius didn't comment

Lucius didn't comment on this piece of news from the ginger haired clan. His expressions showed that the information was completely above that of his too important mind.

"When are the Weasleys moving out?" he asked instead, with the casual distaste only a Malfoy could summon

Severus rolled his eyes, "They can't. The press is camped outside on the door step and has been for quite a while now. Floo is down and so is apparition to block the press out from here, but we end up locked in here. Rumour has it that Potter s leaving under his father's cloak. The only wizard powerful enough to make an unofficial portkey is now dead,"

Smiling lightly at Severus, with suggestion in his eyebrows as he took a cup of orange juice from the tray, Lucius said "You could do it. You're as powerful with your potions as you are with your wand. You could,"

"I can't," Severus replied looking down, "It would look more than slightly suspicious when they review my wand later on,"

A tiny pink tinge appeared on Lucius' cheeks as he realised that they would examine his wand at the Ministry and at the same time remembered that he had to share his memories with Hermione. He mentioned this and Hermione nodded, a slight wariness on her face

"I'll do it now if you want to. The Pensive is in your room," recalled Hermione, "No one else needs it," She hesitated for a fraction of a second and watched Lucius nod at Severus, who went to get the Pensive, "Will it be hard?"

"You should finish your cereal, it's going to go soggy," Lucius muttered, "You're weak enough as it is"

"That didn't answer my question"

"You may get upset, not everything I have to show you is pleasant. Part of the law makes me show you some of the most disturbing things to shock you out of your support," Lucius avoided her eyes, focusing on Severus instead who had just come back in carrying the bowl engraved with deeply set runes.

With no small amount of reverence, Severus set it down on the side table and then said "I'll be in the next room if you need me," he then turned to Lucius instead of the world at large, "Are you going in with her?"

"I can't drag her out if I'm with her," the blonde replied quietly

Dipping his head in understanding, Severus left, coffee still in his hand, and Lucius turned to the Pensive to start withdrawing his memories

"I've seen some bad things," Hermione reminded him, "I fought in that battle. I saw my ex-Defence teacher being tortured with silver as he watched his fiancé being cut open with Sectumsempra. I was immobilised and forced to watch, helpless. I've been petrified by a basilisk. I've seen my parents killed. I can watch this Lucius,"

"I don't doubt your bravery Hermione," Lucius said, "But I need you to know that if you want to leave, you can. I'm not going to call you a coward," he gave a sharp tug and the memories left his wand and fell to the basin, "are you ready?"

She placed the half-finished bowl of flakes onto the floor and took a gulp of tea, "Yeah. Let's do it"

Lucius put a hand towards the bowl, and then wavered, "I'm going to have to carry you in,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck so he could pull her up. His long, blonde hair tickled her nose so that she could smell the minty shampoo he had used. They launched into he milky memories, feeling their bodies fall, but knowing she was safe within his strong arms. After a moment in the rushing air, they landed lightly on a dark, grassy edge of the woods. Moving to put her down on the grass, Hermione protested to Lucius

"I'm in a dress!" she remembered the protest Lucius had made before

"You're in a memory. Let me go," impatience and agitation was clear in Lucius' voice as he spoke, so Hermione released him obediently. He joined her on the grass

Carefully, Hermione looked around "where are we and where are you?"

Lucius gestured to a tree on the border of the forest, "Up there,"

A single glint of sliver should have given him away, but Hermione hadn't seen him before. Only when she looked specifically for him could she see him. Crashes and screaming reached their ears. Flashes and bangs could be seen. A moment later, Lucius jumped down nimbly from the tree and the loudest scream so far made Hermione's ears ring. A shadow desperately ran from Lucius but he streamed ahead. An arrow from a wand nearly hit the memory Lucius but he ducked and chased the shadow into the open. It was a man, no a boy, barely into adulthood, his eyes full of fear as he ran. He came close to where the present day Lucius and Hermione sat and they turned to watch the memory.

More figures broke out of the trees, followed by more Death Eaters. Gradually, the people, who Hermione soon recognised as Muggles, were rounded into a huddle, a circle of cackling Death Eaters surrounded them. The pales of their eyes shone in the light of many wands and every now and again a spell would be released over the muggle's heads to make them cower and cringe. Pacing anti-clockwise, excitement grew to a fever pitch in the Death Eaters. Chattering, inhuman noises reached Hermione's ears but suddenly, it was quiet. A crack had sounded, louder than any noise so far.

Voldemort apparated into the centre of the muggle huddle and the fearful victims moved back to form a horrified circle around the Dark Lord, inside the circle of Death Eaters. Convulsively, Hermione clutched at Lucius' arm as she watched

"Faithful friends," Voldemort called to his Death Eaters, "This is how it should be: muggles under our power, us as the Overlords," he was pivoting slowly on the heel of the foot, looking at each, stilled, Death Eater as he spoke, "As it was in the past, so now it should be,"

Abruptly he spun, robes swirling around him, and stopped, pointing to a Death Eater. His slitted, red eyes narrowed on the man who bowed his head in respect, "Lucius, this is your first hunt, is it not?" Voldemort ran his wand through his hand thoughtfully as he spoke.

"Yes my Lord," he sounded exhilarated and breathless, "It is my Lord"

"Take off your mask Lucius," commanded Voldemort

"Why?" Hermione asked to the Present Lucius, who turned and looked in the general direction of her ears

"So that they can see their death," this version of Lucius spoke in an almost disembodied voice and gazed up once more to the circle of people to their left

Hermione wanted to speak but Voldemort was calling out

the snake-like horror moved out of the centre and into the circle of Death Eaters, with the echoing words, "You may have the honour of their extermination,"

The atmosphere was tense, this was a test

Past Lucius lowly took out his wand. He was directly opposite the Present Day pair and his hair was shorter in the past, but his face was exactly the same, only by the smallest degree look younger. Then again, Lucius was young in wizarding times at both times. The face of Past Lucius was cool and calm as a jet of light burst out of his wand towards the muggles.

A moment of shocked silence reigned before an explosion of jeering sounded. Lucius was unperturbed and tucked his wand back into his pocket. The muggles who had remained standing, some had fallen to the floor, looked relieved.

Voldemort had frozen on the spot and raised an eyebrow, "How disappointing Lucius," he hissed and the Death Eaters ceased their cackling laughs

"My Lord?" he was far too calm

"I had expected better of you. Avery spoke... most highly of your skills," Voldemort paused, "Is it possible he had lied to me?"

Lucius was teetering on impudence as he answered, "I would not know my Lord. I was not there,"

The surrounding Death Eaters hissed their outrage at this new follower cheeking their Lord. Lucius fixed his eyes onto the place where Voldemort had been before he joined his servants, ignoring their sounds. One by one, the Death Eaters turned to it, in part to avoid the gaze of their confused Lord.

Then Hermione realised what was happening, even as Voldemort's eyes snapped to the same thing as hers. A small ball of white energy was glowing in the very centre. The surrounding people seemed to lean forwards, drawn towards the globe. Only Lucius and Voldemort stayed still and upright. Without warning, a dazzling flash went out and a transparent globe seemed to shield the muggles. There were squeals of anger from the surrounding audience, but they were dulled after a single second as an explosion of fire and darkness took place inside the globe. Screams filtered out and were cut off as if a silencing charm had been cast. As abruptly as it started the fire vanished, leaving only ash in the explosion's wake

"Oh my God," breathed Hermione, "They're dead"

Lucius looked away and Hermione felt almost guilty for her horrified expression

She squeezed his hand consolingly, "You were young and... pressured,"

"There's no point excusing me, I can't excuse myself. I shouldn't"

Vaguely she noticed cheering from the Death Eaters and Voldemort talking with Past Lucius, but she kept her face to the present day form," You changed. You saved me, I owe you my life. You brought me back here, you changed. You were seeking your way out and I was your freedom. I get that and I understand, and I'm glad you will be free,"

The memory moved on, but not before Lucius had shot Hermione a grateful look.

That glance turned into a gaze as he was reluctant to look away, but then a shout of "Crucio," made Hermione jump and turn to the scene. She was outside yet another, smaller group of Death Eaters. Inside the circle, the younger Lucius writhed in the grip of a Death Eater's cruciatus curse. Voldemort nodded and the curse stopped. The the next Death Eater brandished his wand to send out a new cruciatus of dirty orange light and Lucius bucked under the pain. But he made no sound. It went round the whole circle in a sadistic game until, finally, it got to Voldemort

"Stand," said Voldemort in the cold voice that made Hermione's bones shiver

The Past Lucius stood, shaking very slightly and looked up to the Dark Lord, squaring his shoulders as he did so

"State your name," Voldemort said, his wand pointed to Lucius' chest. When he said the last word, he sent a bolt of light out and Hermione saw Lucius wincing as he spoke

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," he said slowly after the pain stopped

"State your sponsor," the jet of light came again, more powerful this time.

Lucius' already weakened legs buckled, but he caught himself before he spoke, "Edward Avery," he said, choking this time

"State your desire," the bolt was so bright this time that Hermione could not look at it. A thud that followed was Lucius falling to his knees in pain, but he managed to force out the words

"To join you,"

"Why?"

A pause as Lucius controlled his voice, and then he said in a cracked voice, "To enhance the power of the wizarding world,"

This seemed to be the right answer as what could be called a smile slid onto the Dark Lord's face, and he commanded Lucius to rise

The blonde staggered upwards, shaking more violently than before, his rugged long hair spread across his heaving chest

"Left arm," Voldemort said simply. As if this were a sign, all of the Death Eaters disappeared and Lucius offered the limb. Voldemort held it in his alabaster, spidery hands, ran his fingers across the clear skin and smiled a manic grin, "Are you prepared?"

"Yes my Lord,"

In a blinding flash, Voldemort brought down his wand and a smell of burning flesh filled the air. Black streams of magic flooded down Voldemort's arm and into Lucius who looked like he was only being held up by the marble force of the Dark Lord' grip. the wand stayed on the charring skin for about five minutes, with rising thunder in the background.

Lucius the Memory stayed silent throughout the torture and partway through, when Hermione was feeling very sick, she turned to the Present Malfoy, still gripping his hand

"How did you stand it?" Hermione asked in a high voice

"I had been tortured before Hermione. And making sound only makes it worse," confessed Lucius, "but I won't show you that"

"Good," she suppressed a shudder as she said it. Then she leant against Lucius in a one armed hug around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder in response, "I don't think I could stand that"

She turned back to the scene where Voldemort and Lucius stood alone. As she watched, Voldemort drew back and the black fog that shrouded Lucius made a sucking sound and sunk into Lucius' skin. He turned the darkest black of ink and he threw his head back as he fell to the floor and convulsed there

Hermione muttered, "I have to watch this don't I?"

She felt Lucius nod behind her

Slowly, far too slowly, the darkness subsided and Past Lucius crumpled onto his back. Voldemort knelt down and lifted Lucius' shaking chin so that the memory looked up at him

"Welcome to our order," Voldemort said, and vanished with a crack

"He just left you there?" Hermione exclaimed as Past Lucius forced himself upwards to examine his Dark Mark, "That's horrible"

The memory swirled and changed

"I never wanted this father!" Past Lucius was ranting and raving at a taller, older man who was almost identical to him, "I never wanted Narcissa, I never wanted you to get me this job in the Ministry, and I certainly never wanted to join the Dark Lord"

Present Lucius pulled Hermione into a forest green leather chair on his lap, "More comfortable than the floor?" he murmured

She nodded in reply and turned to watch Abraxas Malfoy reply. His forehead was slightly higher and his eyes a shade darker than Lucius' cornflower blue.

"Do not talk so dangerously boy. It is not wise and you are boarding on insubordination," Abraxas said, standing up from an elaborate mahogany desk, "You are an aristocrat and you will behave like one,"

"Insubordination?" cut in Lucius, "Do you think I care about insubordination father? A decent human being should not be worrying about that but about right and wrong"

"Even indecent human beings have to live boy. You would do well to remember what is at stake," Abraxas hissed, advancing on his son predatorily, "You should be grateful that, if you keep up your support, you can continue the Malfoy's honour,"

Memory Lucius threw up his hands, "The Malfoy honour, the Malfoy line, the Malfoy heir. It's just a name,"

Abraxas drew his wand so fast Hermione almost didn't see it until it was quivering at his son's chest. He spat the words out as he spoke, "You will not dare besmirch our honour, or our name. You have learned bad habits in your time away. I will help you get rid of these vulgar characteristics. Some day you will lead our family and I swear you will learn how. First you will learn that respect is imperative,"

He forced Lucius down to the floor, "Know that your place is at my feet, and your heir's place is at your feet. You have power and you should use it. Not just your magic, but your charm, your looks, your gold and your family," The tip of the dark wand was being forced into Lucius' throat so that the skin turned from white to pink to angry red

"That's atrocious," Hermione whispered, "Did you… Draco?"

Lucius knew what she was saying and replied, "No. I'm happy to say that I am not as sadistic as my father was. I love my son. Sometimes I don't like him, but I wouldn't torture him. Or tell him what path to take," he added as an afterthought, "I wanted to be everything my father was not, but I failed. Now Draco wants to be everything he thinks that I am,"

His voice sounded heavy and Hermione gripped both of his hands tightly. He ran his pale thumb up and down her knuckles to try and calm her on the inevitable memory of pain approached

000

"I don't see what that had to with learning that you knew you had to chop off the snake's head, or why you saved me in the first place," Hermione said as conversationally as she could. She was paler than normal and was rigidly tense, clutching at one of Lucius' arms.

Severus realised that, psychologically, she was scared that someone was going to take Lucius away, knowing that the things he had done were awful. She was not scared of him but for him and that was why her eyes were darting around the room frantically.

As he watched, Lucius began to run his free hand up and down her arm, trying to make her relax. She was still sitting on his knees, but bolt upright. It was not surprising she was so nervous, the examples of torture, rape and murder that she had been forced to watch had been horrific. The worst of the worst.

"It's alright, calm down," Lucius murmured to Hermione

"It's not alright!" she exclaimed, "You're going to have to sit in Azkaban for years and years because of all those people and it's not fair," She looked like she wasn't sure where the words came from, but she leant back against Lucius and curled into his chest.

Slowly, realisation dawned for Severus. The two of them fit together so well both physically and mentally. When they debated, their minds were matched perfectly when they talked and they were both so stubborn that they both stuck by their side whatever. They had similar satirical humour and slight sarcasm. When Hermione leant back onto Lucius' front, their heads were leaning against each other and their bodies created perfect symmetry. He bowed his head to hide his grin

"Can we… can we get out of here or something?" asked Hermione after a moment

"Severus?" Lucius said uneasily, "What do you…"

Looking up, the grin concealed, Severus explained, "Yes it's fine. Downstairs there is a room on the second floor. The room next to the main library. In it, enchantments have been put in place to make it similar to Firenze's forest room at Hogwarts. It is, in essence, an indoor park. Not many people knew about it because it acted like Black's refuge when he was annoyed,"

Lucius gave Severus a grateful look and pulled his hand from Hermione's to take out his wand. He waved it in a complicated pattern and a simple black and silver wheelchair created itself, "Do you want to go now?" he asked the girl on his lap

"Please," was all she said

Delicately, Lucius shifted her around in his arms and stood. In two strides he was at the wheelchair and easing her into it, "Do you want to come with us Severus?" he asked

"Thank you, no. Full moon's in a week and Lupin's come back from St Mungo's. I need to start brewing Wolfsbane," the expression on his face made Lucius laugh and Hermione frown, but they left alone.

They found the room Severus had described with ease. Hermione was surprised that she had never found it before, but she pushed the door open for Lucius to wheel her in. One look inside and Hermione's jaw dropped open. Birds sung in tall trees, heavily laden with jewel bright flowers, the clear sky impossibly realistic. She could feel the heat from the sun. They were on a paved brick road that split off in three different directions, bordered by white, round sea stones, glimmering with shell particles. Flowers and bushes sprouted from the fertile soil in abundance, filling the whole room with their scents.

She did not notice that Lucius had barely glanced around before looking back at her awed face

"It's beautiful," she breathed, as she looked up at him at last

"Yes you are," Lucius murmured absentmindedly. A moment of stunned silence was followed by a garbled "…right. You're right"

Hermione turned away, flushed, and Lucius started to push the chair at a forcibly slow rate. They passed flowers that florists could only dream of, but Lucius' thoughts were filled with the image of Hermione's surprised, open mouth and glittering chocolate eyes. He knew what was happening. Malfoy's weren't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to have self control for both their minds and bodies, but he seemed to be doing so many un-Malfoy like things. This was un-Malfoy like, but with a muggle born was even more so.

"Professor Lupin!" the cry startled him and he looked up to see Remus Lupin, hands gripping the fountain in front of him that cascaded sapphire drops.

As Remus realised who had called his name, making all of his tense muscles relax, a relieved smile sidled onto the half of his face that they could se, but it could not eradicate the obvious pain in his eyes. His face was gaunter than any full moon could make it alone and his hair was lank. Slowly, he turned to face them and the hidden half of his face was burnt raw red and black. Caused by silver, Lucius remembered.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Professor! What happened?"

The smile fell and Remus turned away to stare back into the fountain at his grotesque reflection. Black depression in his voice, he muttered, "You were there. You saw what happened, before you were hit with the spell"

"Wait… what?" Lucius asked sharply of the werewolf

"The spell," Remus waved his hands vaguely "I saw when the tortures left me for the dead," there was bitterness in his voice, "Didn't you know what happened? She was hit by a spell from Voldemort, meant for Harry. It rebounded and hit her. I know what it was, the magical signature was unmistakable." Werewolves could recognise spells because of their heightened senses, "It was supposed to purge the being of the things they love the most. The few closest things, best friends, family, lovers. Gone. Some things may come back but it's an irreversible charm. Very powerful. Voldemort was taking no risks in case Harry and Albus' love theory was correct. As it was of course," He was talking half to himself and had the look of someone who had relived the experience. He shook himself and cast his eye over to Hermione and Lucius

"You can look at us properly Professor," Hermione said softly, and Remus smiled at her in a half grimace

"I'm leaving, don't let me ruin your day," he wandered away

Hermione looked genuinely upset as Lucius wheeled her away in thoughtful silence.

000

That evening Lucius and Hermione were eating together when Severus came in and called Lucius out of the room

"You say she hasn't questioned it?" Severus said urgently

"No, she things that either it missed or that it was the spell that damaged her spine," Lucius replied, keeping his voice low

Severus; brow furrowed, "Was it not?"

Patiently, Lucius explained "No, I think not. The spell may have confused her but not knocked her unconscious. I found a mention of it in one of the books. The spell that chipped off the portion of spine was something else. And I found her in what used to be your back room, the werewolf was far out back"

"I want to do a test," Severus said, "She cared for her mother and father first and foremost, then her two best friends. But… I have a theory. In their third year, she stopped talking to Potter and Weasley, and she had her cat as her only friend"

"Where's this going?" asked Lucius slowly

"Her cat's turned up downstairs. She hasn't mentioned him but maybe, just maybe she remembers him if she sees him"

There was a long silence as Lucius digested this and made his decision, "I'll go get him"

A few moments later, Lucius entered Hermione's room, Severus having gone back done. Hermione squealed at the orange ball of fluff in Lucius arms

Hope leaped inside Lucius' chest as she reached her arms out for Crookshanks. Carefully, Lucius deposited the cat on her lap

"You got a cat! He's gorgeous!" she cried out

The bubble of hope burst violently as Lucius forced out "Erm… it's for you. He's called Crookshanks" Hermione flung her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly

Suddenly, before Lucius had realised what had happened, Hermione planted a kiss on his cheek. He pulled away, shocked to his core

"I have to go" he said, lurching out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and slid down onto the floor "Damn it. What's this girl doing to me?" he muttered into his hands, "I should be able to handle this. Malfoy's aren't supposed to love"

**A/N: Yes I said it, the dreaded L word. Sorry for the long wait, you know the reasons, and this hasn't been run through my beta because she hasn't replied. It's possible she died**


	8. Day 8

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, tiny mention of sexual intercourse, angst

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot: the characters belong to JKRowling. Anything you recognize I am borrowing from the owners temporarily with all intentions of giving it back. I didn't know that I stole them.

**A/N: **Reviewers are granted cyber wishes this week. Hugs next time, 'cos Christmas is wiping me out. What are you going to wish for – **Rowan Lovecroft, SSLE and angeleye68**

"I hear you embarrassed yourself rather spectacularly last night," Severus said. "And it appears that you're avoiding her, unless my eyes are deceiving me."

It was fairly obvious, he had to admit it to himself. For the first time since he had entered this madness, he was eating alone in his room at breakfast.

More softly now, Severus said, "She thinks she's done something to upset you, but she won't tell me what happened last night."

Lucius knew the unasked question was 'Are you going to tell me?' but he did not take the bait, merely saying, "I don't think I have control anymore, over myself. And I never lose control, I shouldn't at any rate. I'm a Malfoy…" he trailed off.

"And a Malfoy is whoever he chooses to be Luce," Severus told him. "Just like anyone else. You can love like anyone else, and that includes eighteen year old muggleborns. Don't tell me it's nothing to do with that, because I'm not that stupid."

"She kissed me, OK? Kissed me because of that stupid cat that she thought I bought for her," Lucius snapped, feeling frustrated. "She's my son's age, my son's!"

Severus moved closer so that he was sitting on the end of the sofa, and, in his softest voice, he asked, "What else is she Lucius? Is she… pretty?"

"No!" Lucius exclaimed. "She's not pretty. She's… beautiful," then his senses caught up with him and he looked across at his smirking friend. "That was very Slytherin. I can't believe you made me say that."

Self-satisfied smile still firmly in place, Severus said, "No, you thought of that all by yourself and let it spill out. Which was stupid, granted, but really quite amusing. You're experiencing something you always used to tease me about. You're in love Lucius," he finished triumphantly.

"I have feelings for her," Lucius said stiffly. "But it's not right, I can't be with her anyway, and she won't feel the same way about me."

"Spend a day with her," suggested Severus. "I'll stay out of your way. Get to know her more as a person before you start considering finding a new Healer for her."

Startled, Lucius looked up. "How did you…"

"I've been your friend for long enough to know that you're trying to run away," Severus told him, his dark eyes narrowed.

A tinge of pink flooded Lucius' cheeks and he looked back down into the coffee mug that he was twisting between his hands. "Other people could do more for her than I could."

Rolling his eyes, Severus said, "Right now she needs emotional connection. I think you don't believe she's ever going to walk again, is she?"

"Parts of her spine _came away_. It was… dissolving." Lucius forced the words out of his mouth, "Disintegrating."

"She's not going to heal?" Severus asked, slightly regretting that he had asked, but was going to continue with his point. "Who do you think she would want to hear that from? Me? She still thinks of me as a teacher, I can see that. Some random Healer? I think not, because she'll think you've betrayed her. She doesn't have anyone else, can't you see that? She can't remember any other friend, only you. She needs you, and I think you need her too."

Shocked silence followed this monologue for a moment, but Lucius nodded. "I understand what you're getting at, but I think she needs other people over me. Well she should do at the very least, I'm not the best influence, have you noticed?"

Severus resisted the urge to hit Lucius very hard, but said, "Stop beating yourself up Luce and go say good morning. And ask her how she feels about you, you never know."

"There's no way I'm going to ask that," he said, but he shrugged on his robes and went next door.

By the looks of it, Hermione had been waiting for him, and looked up hopefully as Lucius entered.

"Hi Lucius," she said nervously. She was sitting up on top of her bed in a silver, long sleeved shirt and cherry red leggings. Lucius couldn't help feeling renewed amazement at how beautiful she looked every time he saw her. He tried to ignore the feelings that welled up inside of him at how perfect and pure her skin looked because of the red. The silver made her eyes sparkle. She was still wearing Narcissa's necklace. Lucius pushed the feelings away.

"Good morning," he said. "How did you sleep? No nightmare? I didn't hear you at all."

She blushed slightly and Lucius wondered what she had dreamt about, though she said, "No it was just… normal dreams."

Lucius smiled at her, saying "I'm glad."

"Last night," Hermione said abruptly, "I'm sorry if I… I didn't mean to… sorry…" she finished.

"I'm sorry too."

They lapsed into silence that felt slightly awkward, but the tension dissolved as Lucius sat down at the end of Hermione's bed. He pulled his legs up on to the duvet and watched her smile. As Lucius started to speak, the main door behind them creaked open, so he swung around to stare at it. There was nothing there. Suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes, but turned back to Hermione after a moment.

"Must be a breeze, or a draft," he commented, though he knew that there would be spells to ensure there wouldn't be. "Did you enjoy breakfast? I hear that they portkeyed food in, and the Ministry is trying to convince the newspapers to leave."

"Any chance of that?" Hermione asked, with scepticism in her voice.

"Give it two… three days, before the Ministry gives up on words, for example 'our heroes deserve some peace'. Then they'll just flat out ban them from the front lawn and threaten any who return. Muggle's are noticing."

"Of course they're noticing," exclaimed Hermione. "They're not stupid. They're not animals."

"I know they're not," Lucius told her. "I know that. D'you know, when I was training to be a Healer, I got a muggle patient who was caught by a hex, and he was a scientist. He started telling me all about the velocity of the spell, how much hypothetical power must have been created for the spell to have gone from the wand core out of the tip. Fascinating. We only have a slight advantage over muggles, a very small advantage. We managed to figure that out just two or three hundred year ago, but this brilliant muggle started to work it out half an hour after the event." He broke off as he heard a slight noise behind him. The suspicions he had harboured were confirmed, and this could be amusing. "Now, I know we didn't do any physio last night. Do you want to do it now instead?"

She nodded and put down her book.

000

At the end of their session, Hermione asked, "Do you think you could help me walk, just… to try?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Lucius asked, feeling both concerned and sympathetic, knowing this wasn't going to go well. "Because…"

"I just want to try," Hermione repeated. "To see if there's anything there at all. Because I read that young children, when they're held up and their feet are on the floor, they have a reflex that moves their legs."

"Please Hermione, just don't get too hopeful, OK?" begged Lucius. The higher her hopes the more let down she would be at the inevitable outcome.

They were both sitting on the floor so Lucius scooted over so he was behind Hermione, and slipped his arms around her. He stood up with his hands tightly around her to stop her slipping. He could feel the frustration in her as she tried to fighter her broken body with sheer force of will. Her upper body was rigid with tension, but her long legs were just a dead weight.

After a few minutes of struggling, her upper body sagged too. "It's not going to work, I don't work," she said hopelessly.

Sweeping one of his arms under Hermione's legs, he took her over to the chair, her on his lap as they had been the day before. She buried her face in her hands to hide her futile tears.

"It's not going to heal is it? I'm going to be an invalid forever. Sit and waste away on my own. I can't feel anything Lucius." She turned to him, tears on her face. "It's just all dead and detached."

Lucius soothed her as Hermione hid her face once more, this time on his shoulder. "You're still you, and you can do anything when you get your strength back."

Soon her breathing calmed and she shook her head. "Sorry, I just hate being so pointless."

"It's all OK." There was a long pause. "Why don't you try and sleep again for a bit. You look exhausted."

"You sure know how to charm a girl," she said sourly but let Lucius lift her over to the bed and pull the covers over her.

"I'll wake you for lunch OK?"

"Mmh."

Lucius knew that she needed some time alone, so he stood and opened the door. He stood with it open, watching her rearrange herself for sleep. He used his wand to close the curtains and stepped out as he felt the rustle of a cloak go past. He closed the door.

Slowly, he turned around, reached out, and pulled off the invisibility cloak from Harry and Ron. The vivid green of Harry's eyes was clouded with tears, and Ron's freckles stood a mile off his face because he was so pale. They stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up.

Ron spoke first. "You shouldn't touch her like that Malfoy."

A thin eyebrow raised at the uncouth disrespect radiating off the Weasley, Lucius said, "I believe she's fine with it, and I know it helps her to exercise like that."

"You sat her on your knee and held her," Ron spat.

Lucius was saved from having to answer by Harry. "Shut up Ron. He's… good for her. Can't you see that?" He sounded angry. "She doesn't remember any of her friends, and one Healer's better than many. He's the best she could have. He's better at comforting her than we ever were. We had our chance."

Flushing an angry puce, Ron said, "I wasn't…"

"She's better off with Mr Malfoy, can't you see that? Open your eyes. We'd just break it to her idiotically, and she'd storm off feeling awful. You know that." Harry repeated, "We had our chance."

"Thank you," said Lucius genteelly and, as Ron started to protest, he spoke to Harry. "So how can I help you?"

"We just wanted to see how 'mione was," he replied. "It's all calmed down out. The economy's becoming more stable, there are still a few attacks from escaped Death Eaters and copycats, but it's more normal now."

"I'd like to give you good news, but I can't," Lucius said, shifting almost imperceptibly so that his body blocked Ron out of the conversation. "She managed to remember her parents and their death, but I would not call that positive news."

Fervently, Harry shook his head. "No I guess not."

"Will she…"

Just then he was interrupted. "You were there though, she told me that. And Hermione keeps a grudge for ages."

It wasn't that he was trying to be rude on purpose, but the obnoxious attitude of the Weasley was driving him insane as he snapped back. "Well that seems quite a childish thing to do, holding grudges. And the young Lady in my care does not seem to be a child who holds a grudge."

"Hah!" said Ron, as if he had just proved a point beyond all dispute. "You obviously don't know the real Hermione then."

He would not roll his eyes, he told himself, he would not. Instead he said, sarcastically, "Because a person cannot change from the young naïve girl she may have been when you first met her, to a pleasant young woman with an outstanding intellect. Absolutely not possible. Forgive my ignorance, but you are obviously far more experienced."

The Weasley's blush, that had been receding, came back, not from anger but from embarrassment. He looked like he was going to speak for a moment, but changed his mind at the last minute. Swiftly, he turned on his heel and left.

Lucius looked to Harry for an explanation, who gave one at once. "Hermione and Ron, I think they had thing for each other. Or at least Ron had one for 'mione. He hates that she doesn't even recognise him. She was so scared when we came in to see her the other day." He sounded very bitter. "It's got to him. And her personality has changed. She's quieter than before, from what we saw with you, more reserved. And she's lost weight too."

"She doesn't have a large enough appetite. She's always the meal that's the smallest," Lucius told him. "And she's not getting enough energy from the food she's eating. I'm thinking of asking Severus to brew her some potions for energy and strength."

Harry hesitated for a moment, feeling odd about asking a Death Eater for a favour, but asked, "Mr Malfoy, will you keep us updated? I think, when she's got a bit better, I want to try and talk to her. Befriend her again."

His expression looked strikingly like Draco's when he was younger, asking for something he only just dared to hope to receive, but Lucius felt sympathetic. "Of course. It's got to be hardest on the people she was closest too. I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do."

"You're doing the best anyone could do." Harry told him, and Lucius smiled his thanks.

"I'm going to go to the library now, find something for her to read. She reads a lot, doesn't she?" Lucius said.

"Yeah, she couldn't be Hermione without books." Harry left with a small smile on his face.

000

"Rise and shine sweetheart," he murmured, then was abruptly glad she was asleep. He tried again. "Time to wake up now Hermione." She stirred as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Feeling suddenly reckless, he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Wake up now my girl."

As she opened her yes slowly, she muttered, "Go away," then bit her lip when she took in his amused face. "Sorry."

"Nice to know I'm needed," he laughed, and then quieted slightly, saying, "I've brought you a bribe, both to get you up and to say I'm sorry."

Now more curious, Hermione pushed herself up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around for a moment before asking, "What are you bribing me with and why are you saying sorry?"

"Close your eyes," Lucius instructed, and she did so with suspicion in her eyes before they disappeared. He pulled his wand out and cast two quick spells, before asking her to reopen her eyes.

A gasp sounded as she obeyed and took in the sight of the huge vase of yellow lilies. Their scent wafted over her as she reached out towards the table and rubbed a silky petal. "They're beautiful," she breathed. "They're my favourite."

Lucius grinned. "That I know."

"Waaait." She dragged out the vowel and narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Why are you saying sorry? There's nothing for you to apologise for. Is there?"

"There is, yes," Lucius told her. "For being a git last night, for not telling you before about your legs probably not healing, and it's bribing you into doing something with me this afternoon."

The suspicious, calculating look flitted across her face again, as Lucius pulled out a small bag and passed it to her. She took it out hesitantly, and her eyes widened in shock.

"It's a swim suit!" she exclaimed.

Chortling, Lucius said, "I always knew you were a smart one." Then, he explained why. "When Severus was searching for the garden yesterday, he discovered a pool inside. Most wizarding houses have them."

A shiver went down Hermione's spine, and Lucius saw goosepimples raised on her arms. "But… I almost drowned," she protested.

"And I got you out," reminded Lucius. "And you've had a bath every day since then with a buoyancy charm on. What's there to be afraid of?" Then he added coyly. "Are you being shy Hermione?"

The flush of blood to her cheeks gave her away.

"Don't be," he told her gently. "Think of it as a physio thing if it makes you feel better."

000

He lifted her up, feeling how cold her bare skin was against his, and transported her towards the pool. It was crystal blue, clear and empty. It was in the very centre of a cavernous, marble hall, and could be approached by three sides; one which came from the ladies' changing room, one which came from the men's and one which had the steps leading down into the shallow end. The far end, where the water was deeper, had a spectacular waterfall cascading into the depts., and two diving boards – one higher than the other.

They descended slowly into the water, taking the steps one at a time into the pleasantly warm pool. Lucius paused in the shallows when Hermione's body was submerged to the shoulders, and spoke to her.

"What do you want to do? You have the charms on you, you won't sink. Shall I let go?"

Her eyes widened, showing uncertainty and panic. "Could you… keep a hold on me?" She frowned slightly, and then said, "Hang on. What if I…?"

Rolling his eyes, and speaking with good-natured irritating, Lucius said, "Spit it out girl. Before I freeze." The cool air was bringing him out in goosepimples on his exposed torso. "You do whatever you want to do, but get a move on."

Somewhat hesitantly, Hermione wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck and pulled herself around so that she was, in essence, riding piggy-back.

Lucius understood at once, and started to wade out further, pulling Hermione along easily. When he got to the point where his shoulders were just beneath the water, he stopped and shifter Hermione to his side so he could talk to her.

Apprehensively, she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"To start with, relax." Lucius chided. "Nothing is going to happen. You're completely safe."

Exhaling deeply, Hermione relaxed a little. "I'm going to let go now. But don't you dare release me."

Her tone screamed the warning of danger if she was defied, and Lucius grinned at her. "Would I do that?"

"Yes you would," she replied sourly, but she released him anyway.

Quick as a flash, Lucius wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "Alright?" At her nod, he placed her on her back, ignoring her squealed protest and placed one hand under her back and one hand under her knees. Then he breathed, "Relax."

"What do you…"

"Relax," Lucius snapped at her.

Gradually, she regulated her breathing and let out the tension from her limbs. When she was completely done, Lucius drew away his hands.

"No!" Hermione squealed, flailing wildly until Lucius drew her up against his. He noticed with shock that her eyes were clenched shut and she has hyperventilating. On instinct, he moved back into the shallows, rubbing her back as he did so.

"Deep breaths Hermione, deep breaths. Calm down, you're safe now." He soothed her.

Soon she caught control of her breathing again. "You promised you wouldn't let go."

"My hands were right below you, you should know that you're safe," Lucius told her, sounding as if his mind were somewhere else.

"Don't let me go, please don't," pleaded Hermione.

Sighing, remorseful, Lucius told her, "You can not swim if I'm holding you."

"I don't want to swim," Hermione whined.

He looked at her calculatingly, and then gave in to her pleading eyes. "Come on then." He lifted her up, and walked, not back to the changing room, but over to the waterfall. He hushed her when she questioned him, just kept walking. Behind the rock of the waterfall, she saw a passage and gaped widely.

"What's that?"

"A passageway."

She rolled her eyes and kept quiet, until she found herself at the end of the cavern-like tunnel, and in a sparkling cave, where steps led up to a Jacuzzi, bubbling eagerly. They slipped in, luxuriously leaning back.

Hermione closed her eyes, looked much more relaxed.

"You're tired."

She didn't even bother opening her eyes, as she answered, "I was up late reading. And you knew that when you sent me to bed after physio."

"Physiotherapy is always going to be tiring, and is going to be more so as you progress," Lucius told her, but Hermione did not answer, just sighed in contentment.

After a long pause, Hermione said, "We had a hot tub at home. My dad was awful at DIY, but tried to set it up himself. Three days later, he conceded to getting the man from the shop to come in, repair it and then install it."

Lucius snorted, "I can't say I'm all that great with my hands, I tend to use my wand."

"Oh the wonders of magic."

"Indeed," agreed Lucius dryly. "Tell me more."

000

An hour later, they emerged and returned to their rooms. Severus was waiting for Lucius in theirs, after he had put Hermione into hers.

"Well?"

"She's a good conversationalist," Lucius told him.

Rolling his eyes, Severus began to walk out of the room as Lucius walked towards his bathroom.

"Wait," Lucius called after him, pausing. "Thank you."

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know. I'm just going through a really difficult time atm. And I have no beta.**


	9. Day 9

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, tiny mention of sexual intercourse, angst

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot: the characters belong to JKRowling. Anything you recognize I am borrowing from the owners temporarily with all intentions of giving it back. I didn't know that I stole them.

**A/N: **Reviewers to have cyber hugs - angeleye68 (the bathtub wasn't really a breakthrough thing, cos it was just her remembering something about her parents. Really. She still can't remember those closest to her at Hogwarts. But I don't include ginny in that. Lols Jason Isaacs), SSLE (Thank you. Still a bit of suspense for you. And I'm here to help XD) and Rowen Lovecroft (oops, wish not granted yet… soz bod )

"I am going to say something, and if you think it's completely ridiculous just say so." Lucius said to Severus as he finished recasting his glamours on his face.

Severus looked up, curious. "Shoot."

Taking a deep breath, Lucius said, "Yesterday when we were swimming, I let her go and she started hyperventilating. She did the same thing when Weasley and the Potter boy walked in. It was remarkably similar to the panic attacks I've witnessed before."

"You think she may…"

"Suffer from panic attacks, yes."

Looking thoughtful, Severus said, "It's possible. She never panicked at exam time though, always kept a cool head."

"As far as you could see," stated Lucius, "And panic attacks are often spurred by emotional onslaught. If this isn't it, then it's probably just my imagination."

The last part of the sentence was said partly to himself, but Severus' eyes softened slightly.

"If you are really concerned about it, go and talk with her."

Suddenly, Severus' onyx eyes widened and looked behind Lucius, towards the door. Lucius turned and took in the sight of a silver ferret with shock.

Draco's voice echoed from the Patronus' mouth. "Father, Mother's lawyers are meeting with yours today. They are trying to ensure as much as possible in the house. It's a custody battle and you are supposed to be there. The owls can't get past the wards, and the press are outside. The meeting will be in the Ministry building on the Department of Law Enforcement floor. It just thought you should know. 2 o'clock."

The Patronus faded from sight as Lucius' brain tried to process what he had just been told. He gaped, realising that Draco had found a way anonymously across the horde of reporters, though Lucius would have to go straight through. He knew that his presence in Order of the Phoenix Headquarters would cause a stir, but he could not help that. He defiantly wanted to be overseeing a battle between his and Narcissa's lawyers, and he wanted to see his son. It would also be interesting to see how he had inconvenienced Narcissa, who had never once been inconvenienced anywhere near this since birth. It was sadistic he knew, but so was she.

Heavily, he sighed and turned to Severus.

"I'll go talk with Hermione. If I go to this meeting, I'll have to leave fifteen minutes before, so I'll have an hour with Hermione." It was quarter to one.

Severus nodded. "Good luck."

Lucius rolled his eyes at him and stepped into the next room. He was presented with the sight of Hermione's back. She was on her side, facing away from him on top of the bed. Quietly, he approached her from behind and peered over the bed so that he could look at her face. A soft smile graced his features when he saw her curled up, holding her cat to her chest. Her curly hair was swept back away from her eyes but she opened them lazily as he looked.

"Hey," she greeted him, and rolled over onto her back, "I was just… thinking."

"You didn't finish your lunch." Lucius said accusingly.

"I wasn't hungry," shot back Hermione.

Sitting down on the bed, Lucius sighed in slight disappointment. "I wanted to ask you something. Don't feel offended when I say this."

Hermione looked up, her eyes lighting with curiosity as they often would.

"When we were in the water yesterday, you started to hyperventilate. You did the same thing before." He noticed a faint flush creep up her cheeks, but carried on. "This may be ridiculous, but do you suffer from panic attacks?"

"How did you…"

"I'm a Healer," Lucius reminded her gently.

She hung her head. "Yes I do. They're brought on when I'm feeling overly emotional. It's awful, I hate them. At Hogwarts, I made a calming draught at exam time. With the bad ones I throw up and…" she trailed off and shuddered.

Lucius rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. And I understand how horribly emotional this place is, but we'll be able to leave soon."

Nodding, Hermione said "I want to go home, but it's not there for me to go back to. And the only other home I've had is Hogwarts, but I don't think I can go back there either. I just want to get out. This place feels less like a sanctuary and more like a prison. And my body the same."

Eyes widening slightly at this outburst of honesty from his charge, Lucius then said, "In about three quarters of an hour, I'm going out to a meeting with my lawyers about the divorce. It could be a chance to leave this place."

"And go where?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"Severus wants to leave too," mused Lucius out loud, "And his house is gone as well. Why don't we go to the Manor and see what happens from there? But we have to leave now if we only want to go through the reporters once."

"That would be perfect."

Suddenly a shout went up from downstairs, and Hermione and Lucius both looked up in confusion. It sounded jubilant. They sat for a moment in silence, just listening, before hearing the shouts of joy again, and knocks on doors coming down their row. Still in silence, Lucius moved cautiously towards the door, only to have it flung open exuberantly in his face by a celebrating Harry Potter.

"The Ministry has removed the press from the lawn and set up an appiration point for us!" he told Lucius excitedly, "We can go wherever we like."

Lucius let a smile appear on his face. "Well there's the answer Hermione," he called back. "We can leave."

Harry's face fell. "Where are you going? A lot of us are going to the Burrow, though some are going to Bill's cottage, and Remus is going to his house, but he doesn't want guests. We're all going to our homes, but where…"

Smiling still, Lucius said, "We're going back to my Manor in Wiltshire, though you are welcome to visit." He had lowered his voice to say that. "I will owl you at an appropriate time."

"Thank you. And I think you should know that the press will only be kept away for about two hours," Harry told him.

"We're already gone."

When he closed the door he found Hermione grinning. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to leave this cold, dark place. There are so many people but no life anywhere. It's so miserable. No one celebrates just being _alive _in this place. And no one seems to know what to do with themselves," she said. "And you and Severus obviously don't like it, because there's no one for you to talk to without you feeling embarrassed except for yourselves."

Lucius laughed softly. "I've never been a very sociable person Hermione, nor has Severus. We prefer libraries, potion labs and work far more than partying."

"That makes three of us then," Hermione said defiantly.

Five minutes later they were packed and ready to leave, standing outside the door in a queue to leave. For the past five minutes Severus and Lucius had been staring resolutely ahead, apart from when they were greeted by Minerva and Kingsley.

As they were just over half way towards the door, a high pitched squeal of "Hermione!" made the group look around.

Severus and Lucius both stiffened, wondering what devastation was about to follow as the youngest Weasley child approached them. Below, in a wheelchair, Hermione also looked tense, and grabbed on to Lucius' hand, which had been resting next to her shoulder.

Ginny Weasley came skipping across to greet them. Her eyes widened at the sight of two imposing Death Eaters, but then she took her eyes off them and said, "Hey! It's so great to see another girl of my age around here! Even if we are leaving…"

"Ginny. It's been a while," Hermione said quietly. "I saw you injured at the final battle. You were unconscious."

For a moment, Lucius and Severus shared a glance, but Lucius dislodged the girl's hand from his wrist and crossed them behind his back.

"Yes I was," said Ginny calmly. "But I'm fine now. Bill killed Greyback before he could get to me."

"Oh God Ginny, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, a small frown creasing her forehead, but she shrugged it off with a smile. "And it's been so long since then, or so it feels. I've been closed up with Severus and Lucius for the last week or so. And I haven't had the energy to do much else other than be subjected to their male conversation."

Hermione looked up at the former Death Eaters with a grin, whilst Ginny replied, "So what happened to you? How come you're in a wheelchair? St. Mungo's can fix most things."

Suddenly, Lucius frowned. The girl would know about Hermione's memory from her brother and boyfriend, but surely then she knew that Lucius had been looking after Hermione. Then what was her intent? But Hermione remember her, though he didn't think that they were the best of friends.

"Maybe Mungo's can," Hermione's voice broke through Lucius' thoughts. "But I trust my Healer's judgement. And Lucius is twice as good as any Healer I know. Also, we're researched the whole thing as fully as we've been able before the press camped out on the lawn."

"You should really have gone to St. Mungo's," Ginny said in a way that reminded Lucius very strongly of Mrs Weasley's commanding nature, and the anger at this thought made him speak up.

"It is Professor Dumbledore's judgement you are questioning then. He assigned Hermione to my care, as she well knows."

Ginny frowned at him sourly, but Hermione looked grateful, then she added, "Part of my spine came away because of a curse. There is no cure, not even one that St. Mungo's could think up. And with magic I can live practically a full life. I am still happy like this."

"For that I am glad. Malfoy's are a use for something then." Ginny said.

Severus frowned at Lucius, silently telling him to hold his tongue, as Hermione giggled, "He's been amazing."

A pleased flush crept up Lucius' cheeks and he looked determinedly towards Severus, who's lips were quirking up in an amused smile. He then pushed Hermione's wheelchair forwards; they were almost at the door.

"I'll see you soon, I promise," Hermione told Ginny. "I mean, not many people know what its been like in this war, and you are most like me." She then smiled up at Lucius. "She would be able to come round, wouldn't she?"

"Of course, I'm not about to set a curfew." He rolled his eyes. "You're easily allowed to come and go as you please."

As they stepped forwards, Ginny and Hermione said their goodbyes and Severus turned to Lucius. In an undertone, he said, "You do realise you pretty much gave a Weasley free rein to come and go as she pleases to visit Hermione."

Lucius gasped. "Merlin I did, didn't I? Dear Merlin."

000

"Dear Merlin, can you people do anything without me?" Lucius swept on. His lawyers, he knew, were very intelligent spoke perfect Latin, were really very competent, but they did need pushing in the right direction a lot of the time. "Surely you know what I want to give her, absolutely nothing. And you keep Draco away from the conversation, you hear me?"

"But Mr. Malfoy, the papers will be crawling over this case in no time. There have already been a few strategic leaks from the Black's side of things, and Ms Black has been seen in Wizarding Public with Draco by her side." One of his lawyers pointed out.

Another lawyer said, "Those papers that you signed said that you will allow the divorce process to start and that you state your ownership of the things in your home, also it confirms that you will still call Draco your heir even if you have children by another person."

Lucius shot a suspicious look at him, but kept on walking. "For me, that goes without saying. It's an unbreakable tradition in my family."

"Not in many others. It's just… the law," said a lawyer.

"Ah yes. Just the law," Lucius said with a deathly warning in his voice. "Lewis, the file? You have it?"

"Of course, Lucius." The most senior, most trusted, most suspicious looking lawyer passed the blond a brown, A4 envelope, which Lucius opened and flicked through quickly.

He grinned. "Ah Lewis, I could never doubt you. Full marks as always."

"I do my best."

"Do you have copies?"

"Is the Cruciatus Curse painful?"

"Excellent. The most malicious report money can buy waiting for your call?"

"Is the Dark Lord dead?"

"Knowing his track record?"

"The answer is yes."

Lucius snorted, and stopped outside the door he had been aiming for. "You have five minutes to organise yourselves. Stay here. Lewis, sort them out."

The gaggle of lawyers gabbled at him for a moment. One voice rose over the noise. "We'll be late."

"Fashionably so I feel," was Lucius' only response as he stepped into the darkened room and closed the door so that he was in silence.

"Hello father," came Draco's voice from the corner.

Smiling, Lucius slipped into a seat opposite him and, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his son's pale form appeared in front of him. Softly, he said, "Hello Draco. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected," was the reply.

"Thank you by the way."

Draco looked up, confused. "For what?"

"For letting me know about this meeting, and that was smart. Very smart. And you've looked after your mother," Lucius said gently, because he could see, underneath the confusion, sorrow in his son's eyes.

"She doesn't need me. The Lestrange household is full of servants, and she's perfectly happy with _him_."

Restraining a sarcastic comment, Lucius only said, "As long as he is taking care of her, otherwise I could put her in a secure home or the like. I wouldn't just leave her on the streets."

Sourly, Draco said, "I would."

As Lucius choked, he asked, "Why?"

"Because she's a vicious mad cow, and she always has been," came the sharp answer.

"Fair enough," said Lucius with a grin. "Are you coming back to the Manor? I've opened up the Wiltshire Manor, because Miss Granger and Professor Snape are going to be, well frankly, hiding out in there."

"Granger?"

"Don't look at me like that, come on. I have to go. Are you attending the meeting?" Lucius asked.

"I don't want to be dragged into it," Draco said immediately. "But I'll come home."

"OK, I'll pick you up and take you there later Draco?"

"Please."

Lucius nodded and hesitated for a moment, wondering how he should say farewell, and decided on, "We'll go soon," smiled at his son, and returned to the rabble of his lawyers. "Let's get this over with then."

His lawyers continued to tell him what to do and what not to do, but Lucius brushed them off whenever possible. They could do this, they had insurance.

When they entered the room, they saw Narcissa surrounded by her own, far more sullen looking lawyers, and Lucius noticed that Flynn Brazier, the lawyer who had been present before, was not there. Lucius smirked: not many people wanted to go up against the Malfoys. He could only assume that the lawyers were being paid highly by the Lestranges, and were called up by favours. The Lestranges could be nearly as threatening as the Malfoys, and that was also true. He noticed that Narcissa was dressed in a soft, white dress, her hair flowing down her back, looking pure but pathetic.

Smoothly, Lucius took his seat and the lawyers followed his head. Lucius looked into Narcissa's steely eyes and said, "Your start. State your demands."

"The villas in Vermont, Paris and Athens, the apartment in New York, and the Manor in Kent," one of the lawyers reeled off. "All gift items presented to my client, the clothing and accessories worn by my client and should remain in her possession. A monthly purse of 1000 galleons to support her, a further 500 galleons for further education if she chooses to do so, and money to support any business corporations my client decides to assist financially. Also, a portion of the staff that you employ to run your estates."

Lucius could feel the heat radiating from the crazy smile on Lewis face. He was enjoying this.

"Privacy from the press and no contract from Mr Malfoy," the layer continued. "And as for the muggle world goes, they should believe that my client has custody over Draco…"

Immediately, Lucius glanced at Lewis and he interrupted. "If I may Mr Mahoney, I know that there have been several strategic, sorry, accidental leaks on the nature of this case, so your client has already forfeited the right to privacy from the press. And, I feel that you should know that, in my client's possession before the divorce was proposed were the contents of this envelope. I'm sure that you will understand the implications of this - shall we say… evidence - for your case." Lewis at Lucius to take over.

"Now, I'm not going to have people saying that I was unfair to you, I will tell you that now before you see the contents of this envelope," He said. "We will negotiate the purse after, but I will tell you now that you be allowed to keep the Manor in Kent, the gifts that were presented to you by individuals other than Draco and myself, a small portion of the clothes you have bought for yourself, and a small selection of jewellery you purchased. The Lestrange Estates are more than capable of homing you." The lawyers looked as if they were going to interrupt, but Lucius said, "No don't speak, just look Narcissa."

He passed the envelope of photographs directly to Narcissa, ignoring the protests from the people behind and in front of him, excluding Lewis, Narcissa and himself. Slowly, Narcissa pulled the five sheets of photographic paper showing, Lucius knew, her and Rabastan being very much involved in each other in different places at different times. Narcissa paled as she flicked through them, and then abruptly threw them onto the table in front of her as she covered her face. All lawyers present leant forwards to view them, and then pulled back suddenly, blushing when they saw the photos. Narcissa' were gaping at her, trying to let their minds catch up.

After a long moment of shocked silence, Lucius said, "I have copies by the way."

There was uproar as all the lawyers began to yell at each other incomprehensibly. Lucius leant back in his chair, totally at his ease, and grinned at Lewis. Narcissa looked as if she had been carved of marble; she had not moved.

Having let the lawyers start to run themselves out for a while, Lewis stood up and whistled loudly. The lawyers fell silent, and heard Narcissa whimper, "What do you want?"

Luicus took charge at once. "You can have what I have granted you already, 100 galleons a moenth, 40 more if you go into education, though lets not fool ourselves, and the purse goes down to 40 galleons a month if you get a job, but I know you'll never do that anyway. Remember, I don't have to grant you anything."

"Agreed."

So ten minutes later Lucius Malfoy left Narcissa Black and took Draco Malfoy back to his home, where Hermione Granger and Severus Snape were waiting.


	10. Day 10

He was warm and comfortable. Why was he so comfortable? The couch was so hard, and slightly too small. He stretched out, and hit his hand on the headboard. There was a headboard on the couch all of a sudden? There were headboards… on beds. He was in a bed, at home. Oh heavenly. Happily, he sighed. He was free, ignoring the court of people that wanted to throw him in prison.

Slowly, Lucius opened his eyes to the blinding light. He grimaced as a crack signalled the arrival of a house elf. She was obviously excited: her eyes were bright, she was bobbing up and down, and her smile was almost as blinding as the sunshine.

"Master Lucius, we is glad to have you back. Mistress Narcissa came to the house but we could not let her in. But we is very pleased to serve you again Master Lucius," she squealed.

"Is there a point to this exuberance, Dizzy?" Lucius drawled. He recognised this elf as one of the head elves in his household, and was often his wake up call. She was used to less than friendly morning greetings.

"Yes Master, Dizzy comes to say breakfast is served in the blue dining room, and Young Master is waiting for you there. Mister Snape too."

"And Hermione?"

"Still asleep, Master."

"Thank you, now shoo," he grinned. "I'm sure there's some cleaning for you to get on with."

"Yes Master," she left with a crack, still happy.

Lucius pulled himself out of his bed and remembered the day before. He was free of that whore of a wife at last. Free to be with Hermione? He was allowed to dream. He pulled on clothes and stepped down the bright hallway to Hermione's room. When he pushed the door open, he saw her curled up under the covers, a healthy flush on her cheeks, yet a mass of rumpled hair.

Softly, he laughed at the way that, even though she couldn't use her legs, she had managed to twist her duvet around herself. It resembled a crumpled piece of paper, with arms and a head. He peeled it back, and placed a cool hand on her soft, warm cheek.

"Time to wake up," he called.

"Go away," the brunette grumbled. "Last night was late."

Sarcastically, Lucius said, "Well forgive me for being divorced Miss Granger." Then more normally, he said, "Breakfast's been served."

"Like it couldn't be served again."

"Hermione, get up."

"Oh all right," she said, grumbling, but she opened her eyes and sat up against the headboard. She then smiled up at Lucius, who smiled back, "What are we going today?"

"I had a thought," Lucius slowly said.

Dramatically, Hermione gasped. "Oh no! Call the Prophet! Major news, disaster on the way."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Yup," Hermione grinned, somewhat chirpier.

"Dear Merlin, no one has any respect anymore," moaned Lucius, sitting on the bed. Hermione leant her head on his shoulder.

Sighing dramatically, she asked, "Fine, what are your thoughts?"

"The Weasley girl made me think. Maybe we should go to St. Mungo's."

"No," she protested. "I don't want some random Healer. You've been doing great. And… I don't have anywhere to go or anyone else to turn to."

Lucius cupped the girl's chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. There was vulnerability in her eyes. "Calm down, Hermione," he soothed. "I am not going to let you wonder around the wizarding world on your own. I'm not about to abandon you. I just want to have a second opinion about your legs. You know I haven't received any qualifications."

"OK," she conceded, but she closed her eyes and relaxed back on to Lucius' side. It make have been his imagination, but Lucius thought he saw a flush add to Hermione's pink cheeks when his hand was under here face. Was there mutual attraction? Somewhat daringly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and gently traced circles on her arm.

"Lucius?"

"Mhm mhm?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, more curious than wary.

Encouraged, Lucius casually said, "I'm hugging you, can you not tell?"

She nestled into his side, her nose tickling his neck. "OK then," Her heavily lashed eyes were still closed. "Didn't you say breakfast was ready?"

"That I did, but I know Draco is waiting for me, and technically I'm delaying because I feel he may berate me about Narcissa. And I saw you avoiding him, and he you."

"Slytherin-Gryffindor, pureblood-mudblood rivalry from school." Hermione complained, "You know, the cause you fought for?"

Lucius flinched, "That was a low blow Hermione."

"Sorry, I didn't… It just makes me angry. He makes me angry. It's racism, and I grew up knowing that racism is wrong." Her mouth quirked up in a grin, "Did he ever tell you about the time I punched him in the mouth?"

"He may have declined to mention it," Lucius chuckled. "But I may have to mention it at breakfast. Come on then, there's food to be eaten."

000

She got dressed and Lucius put her in her wheelchair, and pushed her downstairs.

"You took your time," Severus observed when they entered the blue dining room. He had his eyebrows raised suggestively, "What possible thing could take you so long?"

"Hermione refused to wake up," Lucius said coolly, ignoring the insinuation from his best friend. Draco was loitering at one end of the table, yet Lucius made sure Hermione was settled at the table first. He then turned to his son. "You were waiting for me Draco?" he quietly questioned, as he took his seat next to Hermione.

"Yes father," he looked hesitant, and gazed down at the table top.

Lucius waited for a moment in silence, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. The look said, "Well?" Sighing, Lucius asked, "You know you can talk to me Draco, don't you? I'm not going to bite."

Nervously, Draco asked, "How long will Professor Snape and Granger be staying here for?"

Lucius drew back his chair, stood and said, "Come with me Draco." He could see that his son was obviously uncomfortable talking about Severus and Hermione in front of them.

When they got into the hall, Lucius said, "Hermione and Severus will be here as long as they wish. The Manor is big enough for all of us to have our own wings for Merlin's sake. Why?"

"We're not on the best of terms Father. Granger is a mudblood, so we never agreed with each other, and Professor Snape… in sixth year… I refused to let him help me with the Dark Lord's plan. It's embarrassing!" he burst out.

Laughing shortly, Lucius said, "Severus holds nothing against you, I assure you Draco, and Hermione will forgive you. She's willing to give you a chance if you'll give her one."

"It's awkward."

"I'm not going to throw them out into the cold; I have told you this Draco. I have a heart," Lucius told him icily. "There are other houses you can go to if you do not want to stay here.

Sourly, Draco asked, "So you want me to leave, but not Granger. What is there between you?"

"It shouldn't matter to you ever if there was anything more than friendship between us," Lucius said, though embarrassed. "But you are free to choose." Calmly as possible, he walked out of the room, keeping his face as blank and smooth as possible.

He left Draco on his own and went back to where Hermione and Severus were waiting. Severus was eating his breakfast with elegant vigorous, whereas Hermione looked up from her food and watched Lucius' face with a calculating expression. In silence, Lucius slid into his seat next to the girl, and forced a smile onto his face.

"Are you enjoying the fact that you can use plates instead of bowls for breakfast," he cheerily questioned.

Eyebrow raised, Hermione quietly asked, "Lucius do you see what I'm eating?"

He looked down and saw a bowl of cereal and milk. "Ah, cereal, from a bowl. Well at least you have a choice now."

"That is where you are correct," giggled Hermione, running a hand though her hair. Then her face fell slightly and asked, "So why has your mask appeared again? Your face has turned all blank since you came out of the room with Draco. What happened Lucius?"

"We argued," Lucius bluntly said.

In a no nonsense tone, Hermione said, "Lucius dear, I'm female. Two words are not going to satisfy my curiosity. Spill."

"Eat, talk later."

She pouted, sighing heavily, and then spooned in another mouthful.

Severus glanced up and said, "She's becoming more sarcastic and crafty every day Luce. It amuses me."

"Children are far more impressionable," Lucius growled, "You probably imbued sarcasm into her at a much younger age."

"Thank you, I will take credit for your conquests," the Potions Master grinned and turned the page of the Prophet.

"Conquests? Interesting use of vocabulary," observed Hermione, eyebrows quirked once more.

"Merlin, yes," laughed Severus, "Look she even raises her eyebrows like you do. She's a mini-Malfoy, a Malfoy clone, a Malfoy-ette."

Hermione giggled, and by the spark in her eye Lucius could tell that she had more energy than before. He smiled at Severus, glad that he was cheering her up, bringing life to her eyes. Severus grinned back at him and winked, which made Lucius blush. He understood the innuendo, Hermione Malfoy sounded disturbingly comfortable; there was a ring to it that made it sound right to his ears. Flushed, he looked away as Severus and Hermione casually conversed.

000

As Lucius wheeled the bushy-haired witch along, he could feel the heat if the gazes of those staring at them. Hermione's arms were crossed tightly around herself, almost protectively, and her back was rigidly tense. Gently, Lucius slid his hand down the handle of the wheelchair and rubbed her stiff shoulders, running his thumb up and down. Ever so slightly, she relaxed, leaning against the fabric back.

They trundled along in silence, knowing by initiative that any words they spoke would be reported immediately to the press, and any hidden meaning those words could possibly hold analysed and exaggerated. They both had been key players in the war, but their morals to the outsiders were antithetical, and Lucius knew that the press were trying to hunt him down, because of the news about his and Narcissa's divorce. Hermione and Lucius were hardly a couple the average witch or wizard would expect to see walking though the hallways of St. Mungo's. Ludo Bagman would not have bet on them, nor any Seer likely to predict them.

After what seemed like an age of walking, but in reality is was only a few minutes. There was a slight, blonde girl at the receptionist's desk, who paled visibly at Lucius' shadow fell over her.

Seeing this, Hermione muttered, "You have such a profound effect on people Lucius. It's almost ridiculous."

"As I should," Lucius told her smugly, and then turned to the witch at reception. "I need to see an expert on spinal injuries. We don't have an appointment but I'm sure you'll find a space for us." There was no hint of threat in his carefully trained voice, but the little colour left in the receptionist's cheeks faded.

Trembling somewhat, the receptionist took a deep breath and said in voice that was almost a whisper, "You can't sir."

Lucius' eyebrows raised in a way that was both sceptical and full of disdain. "Really? And why not? You do know who I am and how much I have donated to St. Mungo's don't you?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy, I do," she said, more strength in her voice, "But I can't let you through. In fact, you wouldn't be able to go through past this desk. No Death Eater can." She spat the last words at him viciously.

Eyes narrowed, Lucius said, "I feel I should test this," and stepped past the desk, only to be hit at once with an agonising, crushing feeling in his left arm. He found that he could not move: he was trapped in the curse, as waves of pain made him groan aloud. Vaguely he could a panicked voice calling to him, and he tried to concentrate on it. It took an incredible amount of effort, but he managed, no matter how much it hurt, to listen to the voice. It was female, and calling his voice frantically. Breathing shallowly, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible though the grating, grinding pain made its way up his arm towards his heart. The most rational part of his mind dreaded what would happen when it got there.

Suddenly, he found a cooling, calming hand at the small of his waist, and then another on his stomach, pulling him backwards. He stumbled backwards out of the barrier curse and into the fresh, cool atmosphere of St. Mungo's reception. He fell onto all fours.

Slowly look up, he found Hermione's warm, concerned eyes looking down at him. "Lucius are you OK? You were yelling, everyone's looking. Can you stand up?"

He gasped in a painful breath, and forced himself onto his feet, grasping his cane with one hand, and Hermione's wheelchair handle with the other.

Hermione turned as much as she could, and raised a hand towards him. "Are you…"

"Later," he said, gritting his teeth. "You go through there and see someone. I'll wait for you."

"No Lucius, don't be ridiculous," snapped Hermione. "You're being such a male. You've been hit by a seriously bad curse, and you know that if you wait around here the press will turn up. Leave." She crossed her arms stubbornly, and her moth was set in a grim line. Lucius sighed, felt the throbbing pain in his arm, and nodded his acquiescence as he began to push Hermione forwards. "You're right."

"I know I'm right," she sought out his left hand and rubbed it gently, massaging the sore skin. "You were obviously in a lot of pain. There could be some nerve damage from it or something. Are you feeling numb at all?"

"Hermione, you may have read some medi-magic books, but who's the one with Healing training?"

"Ah sarcasm," Hermione evenly observed, "You must be feeling fine, or are you using your mask with me yet again?"

Softly, Lucius laughed, and said, "It's not that bad. I'll survive sweetheart."

"Well that's a relief. If you died that would suck."

"I'm not going anywhere if I can avoid it, don't worry. Would you miss me if I did die?"

"Of course," gasped Hermione, indignant.

Lucius' heart leapt.

000

"Thank you for pulling me back," Lucius said as he lifted her down off the wheelchair on to the grass. He leant against the tree, which was casting a shadow over them, and hiding the sun that was beating down furiously upon them. Hermione leant against his shoulder and quietly said

"It was nothing. I could hardly watch you suffer," she shuddered. "It was awful, and everyone else just watched you, standing there doing nothing. And you were clutching your wrist, and it reminded me so much of when you took the dark mark. Only with the memory I couldn't do anything. With this I could."

"Again, thank you," he murmured, looking away and surveying the garden.

Fiddling with her hair, Hermione said, "So you're officially single once more."

Lucius looked up to the tree leaves, "Yes, once more an eligible bachelor." His eyes widened slightly in realisation. "Damn, I'm going to be swarmed by the whores of high society."

"Nice," Hermione dryly said, "Will you marry again?"

Lucius fought down a slight flush from his cheeks, and said, "I hope so."

"Is there anyone who you want to marry? I know Narcissa had an affair, did you?" she enquired, curious.

Feeling discomfited, Lucius said, "This is somewhat personal Hermione."

"So? You know about my parents, panic attacks, you've saved me from drowning," she reasoned, ticking objects off her fingers. "Then again I know all about your Death Eater days."

"Exactly, so there's no need for me to tell you anything else."

"But I want to," she pouted, "I'm inquisitive, and I want to talk."

Sighing, he said, "Then talk we shall, but this conversation will go nowhere. I never had an affair with anyone. It's not all about sex, and I could hardly have a pleasant, romantic relationship with anyone. Narcissa would know at once and scream it from the rooftops."

He looked over at Hermione and found her sitting with her eyes closed. As he watched, she shifted closer infinitesimally, and smiled, whist saying, "And is there anyone that you want to marry? Someone you love despite Narcissa."

"There is someone, but she doesn't know it," he softly said, leaning over to brush a strand of hair from Hermione's face, where the wind had blown it.

At once, Hermione's eyes snapped open, even as Lucius drew his hand back. "Who?" she asked in perfectly neutral tone, "What's she like?"

Frowning, calculatingly, Lucius tried to identify the very slight connotation in Hermione's voice that he had managed to detect. Was that fear, concern, or… jealous anger? He shook his head to clear his mind of the infuriating human trait of wishful thinking. "She's very different from Narcissa. She isn't money obsessed, or even vaguely idiotic. And she's stunning, though I do not think she realises it."

"Is she as witch?"

The response was instant, "Yes she is. A very clever one."

"Are you going to tell me who it is then? Or am I to be left in the dark?" she questioned.

"I'm hoping that she'll cotton on to how I feel for her," Lucius cryptically said, "But trust me, if she does you'll be the first to know."

A small frown creased her forehead, but she shrugged it away and fiddled with her hands. They sat in tense silence, until she gathered a deep breath and said quietly. "I'm sure she will. She'll be a lucky girl."

Wondering how blunt he would have to be, Lucius said, "I must say that, though she is incredibly intelligent, it appears that she is slightly dense when it comes to relationships." He paused for a moment, and then asked, "Is there a special someone for you Hermione?"

"Yes," she hoarsely said, "But he doesn't know either. He… many people would think I'm a bad match for him, and visa versa. My parents… my parents would feel awful if they could know that I love him. And there's an unbearable age gap between us, but he's been kinder to me than so many people."

Though his heart sunk unbearably low, Lucius asked, "Who?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you," Hermione said bitterly.

"Try me," and then I can hunt him down and kill you. Painfully.

Hermione raised eyes that were shadowed by a veil of tears. "You'll mock me and say that it's a child's crush, and that it could never work between us and that you're fine with the relationship we have at the moment and that I am is your escape route and oh crap."

Lucius' heart jumped so high that it lodged in his throat and made him unable to speak. Hermione covered her face with her hands, and Lucius was surprised to see tears go trickling down from behind her trembling hands. This spurned him into action, and he gently pulled her hands away. "Don't cry sweetheart," he whispered to her, and pressed an unbearably light kiss to her lips. He wanted to squeeze her tight to him, kiss her with all the desperation he felt for her, feel her, taste her.

With a loud sob, she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She cried.

He resisted the urge to snort, and wrapped his arms around her soothingly. "Hermione," he said in strained voice, running his hands through her tangled hair, "You're the one I love. Don't cry my sweet."

Hermione gulped and pulled away, and Lucius saw the tracks of tears on her face. "Don't say that," she hissed, "Don't say that just to…"

Headedly, Lucius pressed a searching kiss to Hermione's lips. She automatically slanted her mouth against his, moving together. After a long moment, they drew back, panting for oxygen.

"Look at me," Hermione instructed him, and he obeyed, looking into her liquid brown eyes. She frowned at him, searching his face and running her thumbs over his cheekbones. "You're telling the truth."

"Of course," Lucius rolled his eyes slightly, but he was grinning. Small explosions were going on inside his stomach. He rotated and lowered himself down onto his back, pulling Hermione with him. Tenderly, he stroked her face, brushing away her tears. "You can trust me, I promise you."

She nodded, "I do. If there's anyone I trust, it's you." Moving down some what, she rested her head against his chest and traced feather-light circles over his shoulders.

Lucius pushed his head up and kissed the top of her hair, nuzzling her softly. The he leant back down and murmured, "That I am glad. And hey, you were the first to know."

000

They only returned inside from the Manor garden when evening drew in, making Hermione shiver in her short sleeved shirt. He pushed her in to the dining room where Severus and Draco had just taken their seats for dinner. They had eaten lunch together before Hermione and Lucius went to St. Mungo's.

As they sat, Severus raised his eyebrows suggestively and said, "So you decided to come in at last. I thought you liked it hard and fast, Luce. Changed your mind?"

"I can have sex however I like," Lucius said, aloof.

Draco choked on his coffee and Hermione slapped Lucius on the shoulder. "We did not have sex!"

"Tut tut," scolded Severus, still at Lucius, "You used to move so fast."

"What can I say, I've grown up in the past twenty five years Sev!" Lucius laughed, then realised he had ignored his spluttering son for long enough. "Draco please keep breathing. Death is detrimental for your health, and I'm not sure where I'd find another heir." Then he grinned at Hermione, who grimaced back.

"Father, I asked you this morning what was between the two of you," Draco gasped. "You lied to me!"

Lightly, Lucius told him, "I did not lie to you Draco. There was nothing between us until this afternoon, but yet again I say it shouldn't matter to you. All that should matter is that your father is happy."

"How can you be happy with someone my age? That is just wrong?"

"I'm almost a year older than you," Hermione muttered, lowering her head. Lucius placed a hand on her knee, trying to comfort her. She looked up gratefully and forced a smile onto her face.

Lucius continued her point, "And you know that age doesn't matter as much in the wizarding world. We live for so much longer."

"Father, I don't feel comfortable with this."

"I didn't ask if you did."

Quietly, Hermione said, "Lucius, don't drive him away, not just for me. I can stay out of Draco's way if you want me to, he doesn't have to be in my company if he doesn't want to be. I'd feel weird living with me if I was in his position." She slipped her warm hand into his.

Frowning, Lucius said, "You shouldn't have to do that sweetheart."

"We can't force ourselves on him, can't force ourselves on anyone." Hermione reasoned, but Lucius could see dismay in her eyes.

"People are going to have to accept this, if you want us to be something more than just… friends with benefits. I don't know about you, but I want us to be something more."

"I do too," she whispered.

"My life has been dictated by people for so long, I want the freedom to choose for once, and I want to choose you."

They were interrupted by Severus loudly clearing his voice. "Do you mind sharing your thoughts, my friends? There is only so long I can resist hacking into your minds."

Glaring at his friend, Lucius said, "We were having a very enjoyable private conversation. Do you have any idea how much this reminds me of meeting the parents?"

Draco sighed, "I guess I'm not going to be able to stop you, but wait until I'm used to this before you start snogging in front of me." He shuddered.

"Thank you Malfoy," Hermione murmured.

The blonde's eyebrows rose, "I suppose you really must call me Draco, Granger. If you end up being my step-mother then I believe it could get confusing, calling me by your own surname."

Blushing, Hermione said, "Then you must call me Hermione."

Gently, Lucius nudged her in the ribs, saying, "Quit flirting with my son, it's me you love."

"But he looks so much like you," said Hermione, widening her eyes with false innocence, "And I thought you'd have wanted me to get on with him."

"Dear Merlin, you tease each other," exclaimed Draco. "My eyes are burning."

Hermione laughed, and Lucius nodded his gratitude to his son.

000

He was warm and comfortable once more, but this was different. Now he had a woman encircled in his arms. It had been a long time since he had held and been held back. Even when Narcissa had been willing to sleep with him, she hated to be close to him for longer than necessary. Hermione, however, was more than willing to cuddle up to him. And press kisses to his throat.

"What are you thinking about?" she questioned.

"How much I prefer you to Narcissa."

Hermione's face fell, and she pulled away slightly.

"What did I do wrong?" murmured Lucius, drawing her back towards him, but Hermione used her hands to turn around, so her back was to his chest.

"We're setting down some ground rules," she said, veiled anger in her voice. "I agreed to curl up with you here, and I want to, but we're going very fast. And I refuse to talk about your ex-wife when you're holding me. That's not fair on me."

Gulping slightly as he rubbed Hermione's arm, Lucius said, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know I'm far from perfect. And we can slow down if that's what you want."

"I'm scared, Lucius," Hermione said in a strangled voice. "I have no idea what I'm doing apart from following my emotions, which have led me into your arms and your bed! I'm eighteen and you're more than double my age, I'm not sure I can do this. Draco in a way was right. This is a ridiculous relationship." She began to make her way out the bed, as she said, "I can't be some aristocrat's second wife."

Lucius grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He gazed furiously into her eyes and demanded, "What about _my _wife? What about _my_ love? You can't think of me as some stuck up, high society prude. Please. Tell me you don't mean all of this."

Suddenly, Hermione buried her head in his chest. Taken back slightly, Lucius rubbed her back and petted her hair until she emerged and said, "What am I doing? I don't mean this, I don't. I just… I need you. Promise me you won't abandon me to nothing if you get bored with me, or fall out of love or…"

Remembering how Hermione had been quite alone at Hogwarts, Lucius pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "I promise you have nothing to worry about. And you defiantly shouldn't be concerned on the very first day of this, my love."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" she muttered.

"Yup you are, and I don't mind at all, sweet one."

Hermione snuggled down a bit, and pulled the duvet closer around them. Softly, Lucius ran tender fingers across her chest bone, sketching spiral patterns. After a while he said, "You winced when I mentioned descendants. Why?"

Stirring, Hermione said, "I want children, more than one. I was an only child, and I always wanted siblings. But I wondered if you would want any more children, you already have one and you never had any more."

"That's because Narcissa refused. She was never very maternal. Damn, there I go again," He hurriedly changed the subject. "But if you want children, I would be more than eager to provide. You think about the future a lot, don't you?"

"I have to have dreams, don't I?"

"Dream of me," Lucius whispered.

"Are you sending me to bed?"

"With the authority of your Healer, yes."

She sighed, "Yes dear," laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes, and slipped off into sleep.


	11. Day 11

**Title: **A dozen days

**Author: **Nienna 100

**Reviews Wanted: **Absolutely

**Warnings: **small spoiler, a little language, mentions of sexual intercourse, angst

**A/N: **thank you Sampdoria, morganna12, gitamerah and zafaran. Zafaran, your review was seriously awesome. I think your ideas are really cool but… I can't include any of them. I'm too uninspired, but they're great ideas.

Hermione woke up and giggled when she saw Lucius gazing at her from above, leaning on his elbow. Softly, he touched her nose.

"Are you laughing at me Granger?" he whispered the question.

"Of course, I caught you watching me sleep. You should at least look slightly embarrassed."

"You know I will not be ashamed of something I wanted to do."

"Oh, and why, prey tell, did you want to watch me sleep?"

"Because you don't make sarcastic comments when you're sleeping," Lucius joked, threading a lock of Hermione's hair through his long fingers. "There are far too many sarcastic people in this house at the moment." When Hermione looked slightly hurt, Lucius added, "I was joking, I wouldn't get rid of any of them."

In silence, Hermione linked her hand with his, and murmured, "Good, that would be evil even for you." She laughed at his cynical eyebrows.

"Father," Draco burst into the room, and recoiled slightly at the sight of their entwined hands. "This is so weird."

"Sorry," gulped Hermione.

"I'm not," Lucius said smugly, pulling Hermione in for a kiss. Hermione let him roll her onto his chest, but lay a finger onto his thin lips.

"Not in front of your son. That's not fair."

"Fine." Around Hermione, he asked, "Were you here for a reason? Or would you like to join our cuddle?"

Trying not to let out his laughter, Draco said, "No, I thought you should see this." He threw the newspaper over to the pair, and watched it bounce off Hermione's head. "Sorry Granger." He quickly ducked out of the room.

Lucius manoeuvred the newspaper around Hermione and ended up propping it up on the girl's head. She sniffed her distaste but did not speak, until Lucius swore, then she asked, "What?"

The blonde folded the paper round and revealed a large close-up photograph of Lucius' hand on Hermione's shoulder, with a smaller picture of the whole scene, identifying the pair.

"Oh goodness," gasped Hermione, reading the headline of 'Malfoy: turned kitten by the lion?' "But at least it was not negative Luce."

"No they didn't think that I had bewitched you, but they decided to crush my reputation instead."

Hermione tried to kiss him gently to take his mind off the news, but he lifted her up and put her down at his side. "I have to go hurt someone… or destroy someone's company or… wife."

Before she could protest, Hermione was left on her own in the room. She heaved a sigh of "Fine." Carefully, she leant over to reach into Lucius' top drawer in the hope that there would be a book that she hadn't read before. She had a feeling that most of the books in the Manor would be dark or rare, and therefore she was unlikely to have read them.

Instead, she found a wand, which was slightly battered but silver handled, with an intricate snake intertwining with itself to form a looped L. It's eye was an emerald. Hermione had to assume that it was one of Lucius' wands, maybe one he had possessed in the past and then found another one which suited him better. She knew that Ollivander could not possibly own every combination.

She gave it a hesitant wave to try and open the curtains, only to set them aflame. Swearing, she concentrated as hard as she could and agumentied the no-doubt antique velvet, dousing it in water. Then she turned her attentions to the other set, offering up a prayer as she tried to swish them aside. This time it worked without a hitch though the spell was slower, less powerful than usual. She blamed it on the wand and summoned her wheelchair towards her so she could dress and then head downstairs for breakfast.

000

Lucius only returned when it was getting dark and Severus and Hermione were in one of the sitting rooms on chairs reading and eating from a box of dark chocolates they had found. When he entered, they both looked up from their novels, and Hermione wiped a small amount of strawberry mousse from her lip and said, "Well it's about time. Did you kill anyone important?"

Softly, the blonde laughed, "I didn't kill, maim or even do anything. In fact, I barely did anything at all."

"Barely?" Hermione questioned, gesturing for Lucius to come closer. He did so and ran a delicate finger over the girl's temple.

"I didn't know who took the photograph and I went to the Ministry to threaten the prophet but I couldn't get in there either, but that was because Narcissa was there and she may have launched herself at me. She's as ferocious as a wild cat sometimes."

"Did she do anything to you?" gasped Hermione.

Gingerly Lucius touched his face and answered, "The glamours hid the scratches. I apparated her back to the Nott's place before any more pictures could be taken."

"Smart."

Kneeling down by Hermione's side, Lucius whispered, "Come to bed with me?"

Feigning reluctance, Hermione quietly said, "Oh all right then."

"Don't mind me. You don't even have to leave the room if you don't want to. The sofa's plenty comfortable," smirked Severus.

"Voyeuristic," accused Lucius jokingly as he began to push Hermione out.

"Night," called Hermione.

"Sleep well," grinned Severus.

"No problem," Lucius answered, matching his smile.

They started kissing the moment they entered the room, or at least Lucius did. Hermione let him nibble at her neck, until his hands started undoing her shirt. "What are you doing?" she murmured, staying his hands with her own.

"Have you not guessed yet?" Lucius chuckled low in his throat, a very arousing sound.

"You didn't come straight here from Narcissa's. You were away for hours."

"Shacklebolt came to see me. He's taking over as Prime Minister you remember? He was talking about my trial. They need me to stay in Azkaban for a week before hand, to weaken me I expect, but also because they've learnt their lesson after Crouch. I have to submit myself… tomorrow."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. Her arms tightened around Lucius substantially and she hissed, "They can't do that."

"I have to go Hermione, if I want to be free."

"So why all of this then?"

"I want a way to remember you, to know that there's hope on the outside," Lucius confessed, running his hands through Hermione's hair, as she gazed down at him from her place on her chest.

Softly, Hermione confessed, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to feel anything."

"Maybe not down there sweetheart, but I can make your heart beat so fast, cause shivers up and down your spine, goose bumps, sweats," purred Lucius. "I can make your whole body sing."

Hermione heaved a long suffering sigh and murmured, "Oh very well." She began to reciprocate: kissing back, nibbling, stripping Lucius of his clothes, planting kisses along his face, down his chin, across his chest, getting lower and lower.

"Not shy are you," growled Lucius, aroused.

"No time to be shy," smiled Hermione, her eyes sparkling. "Make me feel Lucius, I want you to make me feel.


	12. Day 12

"Lucius, Lucius you have to wake up."

"Go away."

"You're the one who has to leave and you are somewhat lying on top of my legs."

Lucius stirred and opened his eyes, "Oh Merlin… I have to leave."

"Don't go," Hermione pleaded.

"Don't think I want to," Lucius told her, and wrapped his arms around the young woman, as she began to cry.

"I've only just found you, and Severus is going to have to leave as well so I'll be all alone in this house with Draco and you've been unable to find anyone else to defend you."

Dryly, Lucius said, "Thank you for that encouragement."

With soft fingers, Hermione caressed his face, "You need to redo your glamours. The bruises are fading, kind of greeny-yellow, but the cuts are still vivid."

Grimacing slightly as Hermione's fingers ran over on of the injuries, Lucius coyly asked, "Do you love me anyway?"

"Yes," she buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

"I won't be gone long I promise."

"I only just found you."


	13. Epilogue

The big day had come at last, months of planning, alterations and stress were going to come to fruition. The media had gone into a frenzy when they heard the news, and were currently camped straight outside the church.

Lucius straightened his tie in the mirror, "The Aurors are keeping them away?"

"Of course, they're under strict instruction," Severus told him. "Don't worry, Harry has them under his thumb."

Sparing the ex-teacher a glance, which clearly said, "I'm not worried," Lucius said, "He's out there? With Weasley and the Aurors?"

Sighing, Severus said, "No he's given them a moral boosting speech and come back in."

"It's a good job I can tell when you're not being sarcastic," snapped Lucius. "I need this wedding to be perfectly in control."

"It will be, they'll all be kept out," soothed Severus.

000

In a room at the opposite side of the church, the level of panic was a hundred times bigger, and Harry was frantically trying to calm Hermione down. Five minutes earlier, Ginny and Hermione had been giggling excitedly, as the bridesmaid charmed the older girl's hair into an elaborate style with ringlets and small, flower shaped diamonds. Harry had been set to guard the door by Severus to keep any media, who may have slipped through, away. Everything had been fine until, suddenly, Hermione had turned pale and pasty, vomited into the bin next to her, and began to gasp for breath. Harry and Ginny were not able to help her. He had tried to talk to her, rubbing her back, as Ginny charged out to get help.

000

The female Weasley burst into Lucius' dressing room, hair flying and tears on her face. "Mr Malfoy, please, Hermione, help," she gasped.

At once, Lucius stood and sprinted down the hall, following Ginny. "What do you mean? What happened?" He ripped the door open, saw Hermione heaving and hyperventilating on the floor, and hissed, "What the hell happened?" He ran past Harry, saying, "Move Potter."

Then, as Ginny and Harry tried to explain, Lucius picked Hermione up and set her on his knee, softly whispering, "Deep breaths sweetheart, it's OK." He ran his hand over Hermione's chest, massaging gently. "Come on, breathe with me dear, in and out, deep breaths."

Ginny and Harry watched in awe as Hermione took control of her breathing and then hoarsely said, "Oh God," as she flopped back against Lucius, panting.

Pressing a kiss to her hair, Lucius said, "I'm here, you're OK."

"You're here, and I'm in my dress, bad luck, damn I've got sick on my dress."

Hurrying forwards, Ginny cast a few quick cleaning charms on to the dress to clean it, and passed Lucius a tissue, which he used to dab at the residue by Hermione's mouth.

"My poor love," the blonde murmured, rubbing at Hermione's stomach trying to settle it. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

Lucius raised his head from where he was studiously examining Hermione's brown eyes and asked, "Thank you, you two, but may we have some time on our own?"

They left the room, saying, "How come we couldn't do that?"

"He's never like that with anyone else."

Hermione smirked, "They're still shocked by the real you all the time."

Lucius softly said, "Well Harry and Ron obviously saw some good in me when they decided to add their statements to Minerva, Kingsley and yours. I know we hadn't know each other for that long but… anyway. Are you going to tell me what upset you?"

"I was feeling so overwhelmed. Tons of people think I'm making the wrong decision and I don't understand why because they don't know me and they don't know you." Her voice was rising with panic so Lucius shushed her gently.

"Hush sweet one. You're going to hurt yourself if you stress out like this. Just clam down," he said kissing her forehead. "We have to not care what they think."

Hopelessly, Hermione leant her head against Lucius' chest, and whispered, "Stay here a while."

"I can't just stay no matter how much I want to. Unless you don't want to get married?"

"Of course I do."

"Then get married we shall."

000

In chorus, holding hands (Lucius kneeling down and Hermione sitting in her pure white chair), they said, "You saved my life and you saved my heart. Keep them in your hands for always. I vow to do the same for you every day of me life."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, bonded for life."

**A/N: I am so glad this fic is done. I made the mistake of planning this from the start far too much and so it was agonising. I just needed it to be done. The quality of the last three chapters is not great, I understand that but I'm not totally into Lucius/Hermione any more, I can't help it. My interests in the fandoms have changed hugely.**


End file.
